Avenge the Stars
by Nyce
Summary: Loki escapes Chitauri captivity and ends up in the Jedi Temple, but things don't go to plan when he sneaks along on a mission with Anakin, and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan go missing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there and welcome to my new fanfiction, _Avenge the Stars._ ****It is compleated on my computer with 24 chapters, and I am starting to write the sequel, so updates will be regular, hopefully! If anyone wants to be a Beta for this, send me a PM. c:**

**There will be OOCness in this, sorry, but I tried to keep it to a minimum!**

**This is a Loki!Redemption fic, so if ya don't like, then skedaddle!**

**Review and let me know what you think, but please no Flames. I'll just ignore them anyway...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Marvel or Lucasarts. Disney does, and I am not Disney.**

**On with the Fic!**

* * *

A wave of pain flash through his entire being when he was dumped onto the cold ground, as if his multitude of wounds were shouting in protest at the hard movement. He clenched his fist tight, not caring that his fingernails were digging hard into him palm. He could barely feel that pain over the rest of his body.

His weakened state shook as he kept his eyes shut, waiting until he heard a snort of laughter and footsteps walking away from his cell, and even after that tormentor left, he kept them shut.

He had exactly ten minutes before another tormentor came to drag him away to some other horrible place, so he had to time this greatly.

Because if there was one thing that Loki, the God of Mischief and lies, was good at, then that was planning. And a plan did he have. It was not one of his most sound plans ever, in fact it was probably his worst thought out plan ever, but since he didn't know all the variables it was the best he could come up with.

When the Other had captured him, the Chitauri didn't bother to try and do anything to Loki's magic. The Other had known that Loki's magic was already almost gone from his defeat by the hands of the Avengers and what magic Loki did get back would be all spent on trying to stay alive.

At least, that's what the Other thought. It was rather foolish on his part, Loki thought, as he slowly released his tight control on his magical reserves he had been building up ever since he had arrived. It was not as much as he had wanted, but he couldn't afford to wait any longer.

So with his small build up of magic, he started slowly healing himself, but was careful not to use too much, just enough so he could stand (still painful standing, but he couldn't be picky). And with the rest he focused on tightly. He needed to get this right… if he was wrong? Then this would most likely not go down very well.

Teleportation was rather simple and easy to do, once you worked out how to do so. But teleporting long distance while only replying on Magical Reserves that were less than half, way less than half, of his full strength? That was the hard part.

He wasn't even sure he'd be able to teleport, let alone long distance.

_This is a fine mess you're in, Loki. _The god thought wryly to himself.

But he needed to focus. He'd have time to deal with everything later, after he escaped. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, wincing as he felt some internal pain at that action.

_Focus Loki! _He mentally scolded himself.

Then he ignored the pain, which was not as severe as he had felt before thanks to his healing, and focused on the location he wanted to go, a chamber on the other side of the ship that held many different relics. He was almost sure that there would be something there that could help his escape, and he had an idea in mind on what it was. He just hoped it was there.

And if not? Well, he didn't want to think about that.

He took in another breath and then vanished.

* * *

When he reappeared, he stumbled and fell to the ground landing on his hands and knees, feeling his Magic almost depleted. He gave himself a moment before pulling himself up, grabbing a crate of some sorts to help him do so.

He looked around, feeling some satisfaction at the fact that he had managed to teleport to the right location. But he was still pressed for time, that he knew. The Other would probably find out about his teleportation very soon, and contact Thanos, and he hoped to be gone from here before that.

He leaned on different boxes as he walked around the room, trying to find something to help his escape. His eyes caught onto a sceptre that was leaning on a wall. He carefully made his way to it and grabbed it, transferring most of his weight onto it.

He used it to help himself walk to a different section of the room, fighting the frustration that was growing inside of him. There had to be a way out of here! There had to be!

His eyes widened in alarm as he heard footsteps running to the door to this room. Loki dived behind a pile of boxes, trying not the let out a sound. Which was easier said than done as he just aggravated more of his injuries.

He heard the footsteps walk closer to his hiding spot, making Loki grit his teeth and clench the sceptre tighter. If he had to fight, he would. Nobody would take Loki Odinso- no, just Loki. Nobody would take Loki without a fight.

Though, something else attracted his attention. A small object was sitting on a shelve in front of the god. It was a sphere that could easily fit inside his palm, and it was giving of a slight glow which was what attracted Loki's attention in the first place.

Loki dived for it, reaching out in one hand just as the Chitauri warrior saw him. Loki curled his hand around the object and looked up at the alien, a grin slowly coming onto the tricksters face.

The Chitauri growled and aimed it's weapon at Loki, but it never had a chance to strike as the world around them twisted and turned.

And then the two beings were gone.

* * *

**Star Wars will be in the next chapter. Takes place in the Clone Wars, season 5 time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your review krikanalo, and thanks to****FireSenshi2 for faving, and Lord Magis and johncorn for following. Feel free to post a review anytime. I'd love to hear from you guys!**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker wished he could say that nothing ever surprised him anymore. That he had seen everything that would have some kind of impact on him. But he knew that if he ever said that, it would be a lie. A big fat one.

And proof of this came with some kind of glowing white ball of light that was suspended in the air in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Younger Jedi had been cleared out of the room, just in case the ball of light posed a threat, which Anakin wasn't too sure about. How could a ball of light be a threat?

But the light wasn't what surprised Anakin the most. It was when it was his turn to keep an eye on the light. Anakin thought it was going to be boring.

And it was. For the first five minutes.

But after that?

The light started flashing and flaring out, making the Jedi Knight cover his eyes. The light expanded out before sucking itself back, growing smaller and smaller before completely vanishing.

But before it vanished, two things dropped out of it, landing on the ground with a loud thunk. Anakin leapt to his feel, lightsaber in his hand and the blue blade growing and ready.

Out of the two things, which Anakin discovered were two beings, only one was getting up. It was some kind of alien that Anakin hadn't seen before that was grey in colour with some kind of head piece and a huge blaster.

It let out a sound Anakin wasn't sure what it was before raising it's blaster up and aimed it the other person that had fallen from the light. The other person, who Anakin could see was clearly Human and was holding some kind of long gold stick, didn't move.

Anakin wasn't even sure he was alive.

"Hey!" Anakin shouted, attracting the attention of the grey alien, "Who the Force are you!"

The alien didn't respond to Anakins question. It just aimed its weapon at the Jedi and shot it. The energy was deflected off of Anakin's lightsaber as quickly as it came. Then the Jedi leapt up and landed next to the alien and the person and pushed his hand out, sending the alien flying into a fountain.

While it was distracted, Anakin knelt down and place his hand on the person lying on the grounds neck. After a moment Anakin stood up, having felt a weak, but still there, pulse.

He pressed the com that was clipped to his Gauntlet, "Obi-Wan, we got some activity!" he said as the alien aimed its weapon at Anakin.

The Jedi dodged its attack again and ducked another blast. He didn't want to kill it, not yet anyway. He didn't know what it was.

"_With the light?" _Came the response of Anakin's former master after a short amount of time.

"No, with the plants. Of course the light, Master!" Anakin said with a roll of his eyes.

"_No need to be so testy Anakin."_

"Sorry, but as I'm being shot at by some alien I've never seen before, while protecting an unconscious human which said alien is trying to kill, I'm not really feeling polite." Anakin responded as the alien got closer to Anakin and tried to slice at him with a sharp part of his weapon.

Anakin brought his lightsaber up and it sliced the weapon in half, and then kicked the grey alien in the back. It stumbled forwards, but when it regained it's footing, it swirled around to face Anakin, a snarl on its face.

"_Anakin, what are you talking about?"_

"Two people fell from the light before it vanished. I suggest that you get here and see for yourself." Anakin said, responding to Obi-Wan, with a glance at the alien.

"_On my way." _Was the reply he received.

It took a threatening step forward, but it didn't get any further than that, as a sharp gold stick was protruding out of its chest. The stick was pulled back, disappearing from the alien and then it crumpled down to the ground. Behind it was the man who was previously laying on the ground.

He was leaning heavily on the stick (which didn't seem to have any blood on it) and looked at the now dead alien with such fierceness in his eyes. Though the fierceness vanished as the mans' grip on his gold sceptre slipped and he fell to the ground.

"You alright?" Anakin asked, deactivating his lightsaber and walking over to the man, who had laid himself down on the ground.

"Depends-" the man started, but paused as he winced in pain, "If… alright feels like… every bone is broken… then yes. I'm alright."

Just saying that seemed to drain it all out of the man, who slumped his head back, but his eyes were still open. His gaze turned to see the grey alien corpse that was a short distance away from him

"What was that thing?" Anakin asked, seeing the man's attention go to it.

"Chitauri." He winced again.

Anakin regarded the strange man for a second and then to the newly dubbed Chitauri body, and then to the man.

"Who are you?"

The man shut his eyes and Anakin was worried he was going to fall unconscious again. The Jedi was partially right, the man did indeed fall unconscious, but not before managing to say one word.

"Loki."

Anakin looked at this Loki as the man's breathing slowed out and was at a more regular pace. Anakin looked up as footsteps attracted his attention. Three masters were running into the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Obi-Wan immediately went to the unconscious man on the ground, checking to see if he was alive.

Master Windu's eyes fell on the dead Chitauri, with a hole in its chest and Master Yoda just stood there, looking at all the damage that the room has gained with a shake of his head.

"Skywalker. Care to explain what happened?" Windu asked, turning around to face Anakin with a slightly annoyed look.

_Hey, I didn't make this happen! _Anakin bit his tongue to stop the retort coming from his mouth and instead chose to say something slightly more respectful, "They fell out of the light and that thing was going to kill this guy." Anakin said, motioning to the Chitauri and Loki as he mentioned them, "I got its attention and then it tried to kill me, then this guy woke up and stabbed it."

Obi-Wan looked at the dead Chitauri with interest as he stood up and walked over to it.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, interest in his voice.

"That guy said it was something called… Chitauri. Or something." Anakin informed the masters in the room.

"You said he woke up?" Windu asked, now looking at the man, who Anakin could see was very bruised and battered with various wounds all over his body.

Anakin nodded his head, "Yes. Just long enough to kill it, tell me what that was, and his name."

The three Masters looked at Anakin with an expectant look on their faces. Anakin looked at them, and then raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Windu looked at Anakin with an even more annoyed look on his face, "His name, Skywalker!"

"He said Loki." Anakin said, hiding the small smirk that was threatening to come on his face.

"Get this Loki to healers, we should." Master Yoda spoke up finally after he finished assessing the damage.

* * *

The healer gasped as Loki was floated into her room, and she quickly got a bed ready for the man that three masters were holding with the force. They gently laid him on the bed as she rushed over to look at the patient.

She shook her head with wide eyes as she touched his chest, quickly withdrawing as a groan of pain came from the unconscious man. She swirled around to look at the four Jedi.

"What happened?" she asked, fierceness in her voice that even made Master Windu shrink back.

Yeah, no one wanted to be on a healers bad side.

"He fell from that strange light in the Room of A Thousand Fountains, Aeshi." Anakin said, look at the man with a frown.

Healer Aeshi Kellarov, being on first name basis with Anakin since she had treated him many times when he was a Padawan, shook her head and looked at the man on the bed and grabbed a machine. She pulled the machine over top of the man and it ran a quick line of light over his body.

When she looked at the images she received, she gasped.

"Was he in a fight at all?" she asked, looking at them.

"He came with some other alien that was trying to kill him, but he killed it first." Anakin told her, looking down at the green clad man with a frown.

Now that he could look at the man better, the worse he looked. Anakin sighed and shook his head before turning to the healer.

"Can you help him?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, I will." Aeshi said, determination strong in her voice before turning to face all the Jedi, even Master Yoda, "Now get out. I need to treat my patient. I alert you once he wakes." She said, and when Master Windu opened his mouth to object, the man shut his mouth and nodded his head.

Skywalker smiled at Aeshi. Maybe he should become a healer, if only to be able to shut Windu up. Anakin shook his head at the thought… nah, being a healer would be too boring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to AVP5 and ****krikanalo fir tehir reviews. **

**Here's the next chapter :3**

* * *

When Loki woke up, he noticed a few things without opening his eyes up. He was on a soft bed, and he wasn't in pain. It was a nice change from the hard floor, and the almost constant pain from either being tortured or his injuries that he had sustained.

Now? He seemed to be almost all fine.

Loki opened his eyes up to see a sandy roof above him. He blinked as he looked at it. He lifted his head up to see that he was in an empty room. There were some chairs along the wall opposite him, there were some kind of equipment in the room too that he didn't recognize.

A metal door slid open and a woman walked in, her dark coloured hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing some light coloured robes.

The choice of clothing puzzled Loki. No one on Midgard wore those clothes, so he obviously wasn't there. The room wasn't Asgardian, and that Loki was thankful of. And it didn't resemble all of the other Realms he knew.

So was this a different Realm?

The woman turned to look at Loki with a smile when she saw he was awake. He raised as eyebrow at her when she came over to him.

"Hello." She greeted before picking up some kind of flat pad that was on a table next to Loki.

"Hello…" Loki replied, watching her with a cautious gaze.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked, after reading something on that pad.

Loki blinked as he thought. He remembered his failed attempt at taking over Earth. Thor taking him back to Asguard, bound and gagged like some kind of animal. He remembered being locked away in a cell while Odin and Thor discussed what to do with him. And then he remembered a small object appearing in his cell, the sphere that he had found before, and then the Other appeared from a light and took Loki away.

"The Chitauri… I escaped… then I fell to wherever here is." Loki managed to say as he tried to sort his thoughts with a frown, "What is this realm?"

The woman blinked at his strange wording but didn't say anything about that.

"You're in the Halls of Healing in the Jedi Temple." She said with a light smile, "I'm Healer Aeshi Kellarov." The woman introduced, "Your name is Loki, right? Any last name?"

Loki regarded her. How did she know what his name was? Oh, that was right… he had told that man who had fought the Chitauri that had come with him.

"Laufeyson." Loki said after a moment of debate. Debate on whether he should tell her his last name or not.

"Well, Mr. Laufeyson, you have healed up rather well from when you were first brought to me a month ago-"

Healer Kellarov was cut off from speaking as Loki looked at her with wide eyes, "A month? I was asleep for a month?!" He asked as he slowly sat up.

No wonder he felt fine.

"Yes, you were rather hurt. Do you care to explain how you were that injured? I don't believe that falling from the light should've hurt you as much. You mentioned escaping from those creatures… did they do that to you?"

Loki watched her as she talked, a small frown on his face. He didn't answer the questions that she there at him, his mind taking the new information in.

"And how did you heal so fast? You should've been out for much, much longer." The woman continued.

_No… I should've been 'out' as you say, for only a few days, maybe a week seeing how injured I was. _Loki thought as the healer continued on. _Ok… maybe longer than a week… perhaps two…_

"Aeshi, you know he can't answer if you're asking him questions at 10 miles a minute." Came a separate, amused voice from the door way.

Kellarov turned to face a glare at the new appearance. Loki didn't know his name, but he could remember that he was there when he woke up the first time. He fought that Chitauri… Loki vaguely wondered if he killed it.

The healer looked at the new guy and Loki and then shrugged, "Don't tax him. He may seem fine but after all that damage he took-" the woman cut herself off with a shake of the head and walked over to a separate doorway, "I'll just be in here."

After the woman left the man walked closer to Loki. He held out a hand which Loki looked at before taking it hesitantly. That was a Midgardian greeting, was it not? Was this just some elaborate trick to try and trick the trickster?

"The name's Anakin Skywalker." The man said as he shook Loki's hand.

"Loki Laufeyson." He replied, with a small frown.

Anakin sat down on the end of Loki's bed, making the god sit up a bit further. He looked down at his casual Asgardian clothes. They were rather dirty, torn and had splotches of his blood on them.

"You're looking a lot better." Anakin said, seeing how Loki was looking at himself.

"So it would seem." Loki replied.

"If I had half the injuries that you had, I'd probably still be in that force induced sleep for another few weeks." Anakin said, shuddering at the thought.

"Force induced sleep?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow at what Anakin had said. What did that mean?

Anakin shrugged, "Something the healers are very fond of doing. Making us sleep while we heal." He said with dislike evident in his voice.

So that was why he slept for so long?

"That is quite… informing." Loki replied still thinking.

Anakin shifted in his spot, so he was looking at Loki better, "Yeah." He said, though his voice was saying that he was just saying that for the sake of it, "So, you and that thing just dropped out of that light. How'd you get in there?"

Loki regarded Anakin with a blank look. He didn't know what light this Anakin was talking about, and he was still foggy on the where they were. And he still wasn't sure if this was some Midgardian trick.

"I was escaping from my captivity on the Chitauri mothership." Loki answered, "I found this orb that transported me here, along with the Chitauri that had just caught me."

Anakin nodded his head, frowning slightly, "So they had you captive… and were torturing you? Why were they doing that?" Anakin asked, his voice slowly turning to a growl.

"Because I failed." Loki said, bitterness floating over his words.

He wasn't even sure why he was telling this mortal this. For some reason, Loki felt he could just trust this Mortal. Which was strange enough in itself. Loki didn't trust anyone, let alone a mortal. So why was he telling him this?

"Failed?" Anakin inquired with a frown.

But before the God of Mischief could explain the specifics of his failure, which Loki didn't think he would've anyway (That would be him drawing the line there.), the door that Anakin had entered through opened up and three beings walked in.

One was small, green and old looking, but despite its frail looking appearance, he gave off the feeling of power.

The second also had that feeling of power, though not as much as the green one (and now that he thought about it, Anakin was also giving that powerful feeling off too.) but he was still pretty powerful. He looked like a normal mortal, with light ginger hair and beard.

But when he saw the third person, Loki's eyes narrowed in suspicion and anger. He knew it. He _knew _it! It was some Earth trick!

"Director Fury." Loki snarled, looking at the man as they walked closer.

The other people in the room looked confused at Loki's calling of the man, even the man himself. The man in the middle stood forward.

"Greetings." He started, "I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and these are my friends Masters Yoda and Windu."

Loki looked at Obi-Wan with a critical gaze before returning to Fury, or Windu as this man and called him.

"I knew this was a trick. Midgard trying to get one up on me! Trying to get information from me!" Loki seethed, ignoring the confusion from everyone in the room, "So where are your precious Avengers, then? Watching from afar? Laughing on how beaten their enemy looked? On how far the god had fallen?"

"We don't know what you're talking about." Obi-Wan tried to say.

"Standing beside you is the leader of SHEILD, and you _dare _try to say you don't know what I'm talking about?" Loki said, jumping out of his bed and standing full height, trying to look intimidating.

"I'm not who you think I am." Fury spoke up, though it didn't escape Loki's notice that his hand was slowly inching towards a silver device on his hip.

"Oh, aren't you? So you just happen to look exactly like Director Fury?" Loki asked, narrowing his eyes, "You can't fool me. You should know that, _Fury, _shaving and taking off an eye patch is not enough to trick me."

"Master Windu with an eye patch?" Came Anakin's confused (yet was that a slight bit of amusement?) voice from behind Loki, "Nah, can't see it."

"Skywalker." Came Fury's warning tone, making Anakin shrug.

Loki stared threateningly at the dark skinned man, almost daring him to try something. The man just stared back.

"Enough, this is." The small green person (Hadn't that Kenobi fellow called him Yoda?) said, looking from Loki to Fury.

"Know this Fury person, we do not." Yoda said, making Loki scoff, "Appear in our Temple, you did. Know not of who you or the others you mention are."

Loki gritted his teeth, but sat down again, feeling his energy drain away. He must've been going on Adrenaline. So he wasn't to full strength yet, and that thought frustrated Loki no ends.

"We have no fight with you, we just want answers." Fury said, making Loki glare at him.

"Mace, perhaps it would be best if you stayed outside. Your presence is not helping here." Kenobi said, his voice lowered slightly.

Fury (Loki refused to call him Windu. He was NOT going to be fooled by these Mortals.) gave an annoyed sigh but nodded his head, turning around to leave. He sent a suspicious look over his shoulder, not only to Loki but one to Anakin also.

Hmm. Interesting.

Loki didn't let his guard down even after Fury had left. He eyed the three in the room with suspicion still.

"Where are you from, Loki?" Kenobi asked.

Good question. It was rather simple, yet a hard question at the same time? He was from Asgard, that was true having been raised there for his many years. But was he also from Jotunhiem? The place he was born?

"The answer to that question depends on what you mean by 'from'." Loki responded, his voice taking one of ease, though the suspicion was still in his eyes.

"Well, where is your home?"

Loki shut his eyes and pursed his lips. Home. There was no doubt in his mind that Asgard was once his home, but was the glorious city still his home? After all he had done? Plus, what was that Midgardian saying? Home is where the heart is?

"Ah, I don't have one."

Obi-Wan frowned as he sat down on one of the other chairs that was in the room, "Is there anyone we can contact to let them know you're here?"

Loki snorted at that, "I am not a child, do not speak to me as such." The God said, staring at Kenobi, "Besides, if you are with SHEILD, then you are aware of who I am so what is the point of this interrogation? Do not try to convince me that you don't understand what I am saying, you lost that chance when the Director came in."

Though something niggled in the back of Loki's mind. Why would they send in Fury if they knew that Loki was going to recognize him? That made no sense at all.

"What's Sheild?" Anakin asked, making Loki look at him, "And why does Master Windu direct it?" Then Anakin's lips twitched upwards, "And wears an eye-patch…"

Kenobi looked at Loki with… was that concern? Why in the realms would some SHEILD agent look at him with concern?

This was really frustrating Loki. He had no control over this conversation, so he did the only thing that he could at this moment. Change the topic.

"What did you do with the Chitauri that came with me?" Loki inquired, "It is dead, is it not?"

Loki didn't miss the look that passed between Kenobi and Anakin, before they looked at him again.

"Yes, it's dead." Kenobi said, "We moved it somewhere to examine it. You killed it with your sceptre."

He did? "Good." He said, his voice dripping venom.

He noticed Kenobi shift slightly and Anakin sent him a look of, 'I'll tell you later.'

Loki narrowed his eyes at them. They seemed to be really convincing and if Fury hadn't walked in, he would've believed that this wasn't Earth. Though the niggling part in his brain still couldn't work out why they'd show Fury this early.

"What planet is this? What realm?" Loki asked, interrupting the looks Anakin and Kenobi were giving each other, "The healer mentioned something about a Jedi Temple?"

Kenobi returned his attention to Loki, "Yes. You are in the Jedi Temple on the planet of Coruscant in the inner rim of the galaxy."

"Not Midgard then?"

"Midgard?"

"Earth, as the natives call it."

"Never heard of it."

Loki made a non-committal noise in his throat and then looked away. His eyes went to a small window that was covered by shades. There was one way to see if these mortals were telling the truth.

He stood up off the bed again, this time on the other side of it, and started walking over to it. He stumbled a few times, cursing himself for being so weak (though he had been asleep for a month and before that he wasn't doing much walking, so it was no surprise he was having trouble. Not to mention he felt absolutely _drained_.) and was aware of three sets of eyes on him (though he had to wonder why the green fellow hadn't said anything other than to get him to stop talking to Fury) and it annoyed him slightly.

When he reached the window, which it wasn't really that far, Loki pushed the blind to one side and looked out the window. As soon as he saw it, he knew he wasn't on Earth, or Asgard even. The flying vehicles and strange city were a good sign of that.

He turned back to look at Kenobi, Anakin and Yoda, his eyes were slightly wider than before.

"So… you believe us now?" Anakin asked, his voice was mixed with confusion and amusement.

"I will admit, this was not what I was expecting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to AVP5, Cinimus, krikanalo for their reviews. I really appreciate it c:**

* * *

Anakin watched as Loki stumbled a bit more, the young Jedi jumping up to lend the stranger a hand. But as Loki managed to steady himself before Anakin got there, so he denied the Jedi's help.

Loki didn't move, just stayed standing where he was. Obviously didn't want to go back to the bed, but Anakin could tell that he wouldn't be standing there for too long if the slight swaying had anything to say about it.

So Anakin grabbed a chair and dragged it over to behind Loki, and gently pushed the man to sit down, which rewarded him with a glare. Anakin just shrugged.

"Far away from home, you are, young Laufeyson." Yoda spoke up, making everyone turn their attention to Yoda.

"I don't have a home." Loki said, his teeth bared slightly as if he was greatly insulted, "And call me Loki, not Laufeyson."

"Your last name, is it not?"

Loki looked like he was going to get up and walk away, but then he just sunk into the chair further. He probably didn't have enough energy to do what he wanted.

"Yes. But where I'm from, our last names are the name of our father and our relation to him. I am Laufey's son, so my name is Laufeyson." Loki explained his voice flat, "Laufey was not a great being and I'd rather not be reminded of my relation to him."

Anakin tilted his head at Loki, slightly surprised by what the man had said. Anakin couldn't help but wonder what his name would be if he grew up in Loki's society, since he had no father. Maybe Shmison?

"Was?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Yes. He is dead." Loki said when he rubbed his eyes, "I killed him."

All heads looked at Loki with a look of surprise on their faces. Anakin blinked few times. He had killed his own _father_? Even if your father is the evilest being ever, how could you kill him?

"He harmed Mother and was going to kill the Allfather." Was all that Loki gave as an explanation and then crossed his arms, clearly showing he wasn't going to speak on the matter more.

The three Jedi looked at one another and then back at Loki. Loki raised an eyebrow at them, as if daring them to continue with that line of questions.

"Masters." Anakin spoke up, gaining the attention of the rooms occupants, "I request that Loki says with me and Ahsoka until he can find a home of his own."

Kenobi replied first, "I don't know, Anakin." He said, his voice was hesitant but turned to look at Yoda, to see what he thought of it.

Anakin held his breath in anticipation. If Yoda said yes, then Loki would be able to stay with him and Snips.

"A good idea, that is." Yoda replied, making Anakin let out the breath in relief, "Help him, it would."

"I don't suppose _I _get a say in this?" Came Loki's dry voice.

Anakin looked at him with quirked eyebrows, "Do you have anywhere else to stay?"

Loki's lips pursed in annoyance, "Fine." He relented, a small frown on his face.

* * *

It was later than day when Aeshi released Loki from the Healers. Loki seemed to have gained some energy so he could walk fine enough now, so Anakin led Loki to his apartment.

Loki looked at the temple around him, and the various races that walked past him (and were looking at him curiously) and those things together made Loki sure that they were not on Earth. Though the Fury look a like still confused the God greatly.

Anakin stopped at a door, making Loki stop looking at a blue woman with two worm like things coming from her head that was bearing brown garments, and to Anakin as he pressed his hand on a small thing next to the door, which then slid open.

Anakin entered with Loki unhappily following. His eyes fell onto a soft looking armchair that was in the middle of the room. Anakin went to a door to the side of his apartment and looked back at Loki, "I'll get you some clean clothes."

"No need." Loki said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Then his clothes shimmered slightly before they changed. They were identical to what Loki was wearing before, but in pristine condition. Anakin's jaw dropped in surprise.

"How'd you do _that_?!"

Loki couldn't help the tiny satisfied smile at the mans shock, "Magic."

"Magic doesn't exist."

"I think you'll find that it does." Loki said, his smirk growing larger as he vanished from the spot he was standing at, and then was sitting on the chair he was looking at.

A wave of exhaustion flowed of Loki as soon as he reappeared, making the Liesmith frown. His magic was rather low, and he shouldn't be using it frivolously. Not that teleporting was that frivolous, but when his magic was as low as this?

"That is amazing!" Anakin said, his eyes alight as he moved over to sit on a chair opposite Loki.

"Oh, it's nothing really, just simple teleportation." Loki responded, leaning into the chair, getting comfortable, "Now, what kind of sustenance do you have in this realm?"

Anakin looked over his shoulder and a small kitchenette before back to Loki, "I'll order some take out." He decided.

* * *

When Ahsoka entered the apartment that she shared with Anakin, she wasn't expecting to have a visitor over, picking at some take out from Dex's Diner (said take out was a salad. She didn't even know that Dex did salads!) and Anakin was shovelling the food in his mouth, so there was no talking.

"Uh, Skyguy?" Ahsoka said, attracting their attention.

"Higfghshnips!" Anakin said, his mouth full of food as he spoke.

And since he was looking at her and not their guest, he missed the look of disdain that went across the dark haired mans face. But Ahsoka caught it, making her frown.

Anakin swallowed his food, "Hi Snips." Anakin repeated what he said earlier, "Snips, this is Loki. Loki, this is my apprentice Ahsoka Tano."

"Hi." Ahsoka said, tilting her head at Loki.

"Hello." Loki said, after looking at her for a second.

There was silence for a moment, Anakin chowing down on some food before swallowing again.

"Don't just stand there Snips. I got take out for you too." Anakin said, motioning to a seat next to him.

Ahsoka shrugged and went over, grabbing a box of take out as she did so and sat next to Anakin, telling him about her day and boring studies.

And Loki did not say anything while she was there.

* * *

_Emotions swirled around in the dark, desperation, anger, sadness. Ahsoka didn't know what they meant, and she knew they were not hers._

_Suddenly voices screamed around, their words clear as anything but she couldn't place the people who said it._

_"I could have done it father! For Asgard! For you!" Desperation filled the voice, but slowly faded to resignation._

_The words swirled around, multiple voices saying all different things, "I have an army." "We have a Hulk." "There are no men like me." _

_A voice spoke out, more clear than the others, spoken in anger._

_"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it."_

_Other voices swirled around again_

_ "You have heart" "An ant has no quarrel with a boot." "Put down the spear!" "Make your move, Reindeer Games." "You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off. I know not where."_

_Stronger voices broke through the other smaller ones again._

_"How desperate are you? You call on these lost creatures to defend you."_

_"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."_

_"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."_

_The smaller voices swirled again._

_"Make your move, Reindeer Games." "You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off. I know not where." "Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" "Enough! You are all of you beneath me! I am God, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by..." "Puny God."_

_"You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away."_

_A stronger voice broke through the rest, one she had not heard before, and with the words came a strong spike of fear._

_"If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevasse where I can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for that so sweet as pain."_

_"Thanos - I - I can still get the Tesseract! Give me another chance!"_

_In reply there was only cruel laughter and pain, that startled Ahsoka to consciousness._

Ahsoka gasped as she shot out of her bed, her heart thumping like mad. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. It was just a nightmare.

But it wasn't like any other nightmare she'd ever had. She didn't even recognize the voices that was in it. Well, one guy sounded like Master Windu, but it wasn't quite the same. But the other voices? She didn't have a clue. And Thanos? Who was Thanos?

Ahsoka laid back down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She sighed and shut her eyes, trying to get back to sleep, but then she heard a noise, making her sit up again and listen harder.

There is was again. A whimper.

She slowly got out of her bed and opened the door of her bedroom. She could just make out Anakins shape under a bunch of blankets on the couch, and he wasn't making a sound. So Ahsoka slowly walked to the other bedroom in the apartment, and opened the door up.

Loki was thrashing about in Anakin's bed, making a huge mess. The mans forehead was covered in sweat, and was making tiny pained sounds.

"Hey, Loksy." Ahsoka whispered, carefully walking up to the bed.

Loki didn't respond, just groaned again in his sleep. Ahsoka walked up to the edge of the bed and reached out and placed a hand on his arm.

"Loksy?" Ahsoka tried, shaking his arm slightly, "Loki? Wake up. You're having a nightmare."

_Way to state the obvious there, Ahsoka. _The girl mentally rolled her eyes at herself.

She shook Loki's arm harder.

"Wake – up!"

Suddenly Loki jolted up in the bed, making Ahsoka fall backwards in surprise and hit the ground hard. The man was breathing hard as Ahsoka jumped back to her feet.

"You ok, Loksy?" Ahsoka asked him, making the man's green eyes snap towards her.

Ahsoka found herself taking a step away from him, seeing the raw emotions that were filled in his eyes.

"What are you doing here!?" the man hissed.

"You – you were having a nightmare." Ahsoka stuttered.

"I am a god, I do not have _nightmares!_" he growled, "Now get _out!"_

Ahsoka stared at him for a moment longer before quickly walking out the door, and shut it behind her. She rested on it for a second before heading back to her own bed room.

She was getting a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**So, you guys wanna review? Thanks for your time to read my story! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for your reviews guys, they make me happy!**

**I wanted to get this chapter up before I went away tomorrow. It's a bit fillery, but enjoy!**

* * *

"Is Skywalker serious? Having that man stay with him?" Mace Windu asked, a frown crossed on his face.

Obi-Wan looked at him with a surprised gaze, "Would you rather kick him out, with nowhere to stay? At least while he is here we can keep an eye on him, and Anakin is more than capable of taking care of himself if this Loki goes violent."

"You sensed it, Obi-Wan. That man is dangerous. There is something in him that is… wrong."

Obi-Wan sighed, cupping his chin in his hands. He looked up at the Korun warrior with tired eyes, "I did sense it." Obi-Wan said tiredly, "But we can't just judge the man solely on what we sense, Mace. This war is making us paranoid. Do you want to cast him out on something that could be wrong?"

Mace stood up from his seat and started pacing in Obi-Wans apartment. Obi-Wan just watched him as the man walked his frustrations out.

"He killed his father."

"We don't know the story behind that. He did say that this Laufey was going to kill this other person and harmed Loki's mother."

"He was glad that he had killed the alien that came with him."

"The Chitauri were torturing him."

"Why are you defending him?" Mace asked, swirling around to face Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan met Mace's eyes, not deterred by the strange look in the Jedi's eyes.

"Why aren't you?" he asked, standing up, "He is not guilty of any crimes here, so who are we to judge him for things we don't know? I know I am repeating myself here, Mace, but listen to me. I looked him up, there is no records of a Loki Laufeyson in the system anywhere. It's as if he doesn't exist."

"So he is lying."

"Or…" Obi-Wan trailed off, waiting for Mace to connect the dots.

Which the older master did after a second, "You can't be serious, Obi-Wan."

"It would explain a lot of things."

"So would him lying."

"What would he have to gain by lying?"

Mace ran a hand over his head, "You're suggesting he's from a world that we've never come across before. That a _light _transported him here from across the galaxies."

"He did fall from the light."

"So Skywalker says."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "So now you doubt Anakin."

"I have nothing against your former student, Obi-Wan, but-"

"But nothing Mace. Do you know why you are so against this Loki man?"

Windu was silent.

Obi-Wan walked closer to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Mace, I suggest to you, as a friend, to meditate on your feelings and work out the root of them."

Mace let out a sigh and sent a small smile to Obi-Wan, "Thank you for listening to me, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled in return and patted the older Jedi's shoulder.

"What are friends for?"

* * *

Ahsoka scowled as she sat down at the eating table. It appeared that she was the only one up. Loki was still in Anakins room, probably sleeping and Anakin was most definitely sleeping still on the couch.

Ahsoka vaguely wondered if they were going to buy another bed for Loki, since Anakin couldn't stay on the couch forever.

But Ahsoka was cranky. And she was cranky because she was tired. After she went back to her bedroom, the girl hadn't gotten a lick of sleep. The look that was in Loki's eyes had unsettled her greatly.

And Ahsoka knew she was going to pay for it.

She banged her head on the table, resting it between her arms. She shut her eyes as she tried to focus. Force was she tired. No one would mind if she fell asleep right here, would they? Anakin was still asleep, and she frankly didn't care if Loki minded, after all it was his fault she was tired.

And after laying there for a few seconds, Ahsoka felt herself start to drift off to sleep. She was halfway there when a great loud noise made her jolt upright and then her strong movement made the chair she was sitting on topple over backwards, falling with a loud noise of her own.

"Snips!"

Ahsoka rubbed the back of her Lekku, sending a glare at Anakin who seemed to have blamed her for his waking, which was half true.

Anakin gave a yawn from his partial up right position, which made Ahsoka yawn in return. She rolled her eyes and slowly stood up and turned around, wondering if she should drink some Caffa.

But when she turned around, there was a face in front of hers, making Ahsoka exclaim in surprise and fall over backwards onto Anakin.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

Ahsoka jumped off of the makeshift bed-chair and sent an unhappy look at Loki who had a grin on his face.

"Force I need Caffa before I deal with this." She muttered, walking past Loki to brew herself some, "Skyguy, Loksy? Want some?"

"Yeah please Snips." Anakin said with another yawn.

"Caffa?" Loki asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"You've never had Caffa?! Ahsoka, pour the poor man some caffa!" Anakin exclaimed, jumping to his feet, which was easier said than done as he had somehow managed to get the blankets wrapped around his legs and he had fallen out of the makeshift bed.

But after he had disentangled himself from the blankets and was on his two feet, he guided Loki to a seat and sat him down, which the man in question seemed to be annoyed (at Anakin moving him there) and amused (possibly at the scene that had happened before) but he just sat there and waited.

Ahsoka poured the black liquid out into three mugs, one she held in her hand and took a sip of and then she held her other hand out, using the force to levitate the other two cups to the people who would be drinking the contents.

They were placed gently on the table in front of Loki and Anakin. The latter quickly picked up his warm mug and started drinking it down, and the former was looking at Ahsoka in surprise.

"How did you do that?" Loki asked, curiosity tinging his voice.

Ahsoka look up at him as she walked over to join them at the table. She took a sip of the drink and tilted her head at him, "You mean floating the drink? It was the force." She replied easily.

Loki's brows furrowed slightly and turned his head to Anakin, "You said Magic didn't exist with you. What do you call that if not magic?"

"The Force." Came Anakin's tired reply.

Ahsoka frowned at the two, "Ok, first, Skyguy, why are you so tired? You had a full night sleep," and then with a glare at Loki she added under her breath, "Unlike some of us." And then louder she said, "And second, what are you talking about Magic for?"

"First, I had a… uh… busy night." Anakin said, trying to fight the smile on his face but then moved onto the second question, "Loki here can do magic."

Ahsoka looked at the two men with a disbelieving stare.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said and then looked down at her black drink, "What did I put in this?"

Loki had a smirk on his face, "Skywalker is right. I do magic, though I'm not at my full strength." He said with a frown, "I used almost all of what I had left teleporting while I was escaping. But my full power should return to me soon, so don't worry."

Ahsoka looked at him with a flat look, "I'm not." She said and then paused, "Well, not worried about your 'magic'. I'm more worried about how old this Caffa is and if I'm going to fall asleep in class."

At the mention of class, Ahsoka jolted up and looked at a chrono on the wall, "Force! I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed and then drank the rest of her Caffa in a gulp (thankfully it had cooled) ignoring Anakin's exclamations not to, and then placed the mug in the table, "Gotta run! See ya later!" she said and then quickly departed the room.

* * *

Shortly after Ahsoka had left, a thing on Anakin's arm started beeping. Loki watched, feeling slightly curious (but still holding back as he still wasn't sure what was going on here) as Anakin pressed a button on it.

"Yeah?"

"_Your presence is requested in the council room." _Came the voice of Kenobi's, "_We have a mission for you."_

"Be there shortly, Obi-Wan. What about Ahsoka… and Loki?"

"_Your Padawan is staying behind to catch up with her lessons, and Loki is going to have to stay in your apartment."_

"Right. Snips won't like that, but she'll get over it." Anakin said, drinking the last of his caffa and putting the mug down, "I'm on my way, Master."

Loki watched as Anakin turned to him, "I gotta go. I'll be back soon… well, soon is relative. Depends on what the council want me to do. You'll be fine here?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at Anakin, "I am sure I can cope." He said dryly and sarcastically.

Anakin just sent him a shrug as he got up and picked his robe up off of the floor next to his chair bed and quickly walked out of the room. Loki watched him go and then looked down at the drink that was placed in front of him. He looked down at it, curiosity urging him to drink it, but a more rational part of his brain told him not to.

In the end, his curiosity won out and he took a sip of the drink and frowned looking down at it. The drink made him want to both spit it out and drink some more. It was very strange.

He shrugged and just swallowed the drink in his mouth and then stood up. Time to find out some information.

And then Loki vanished.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! I love them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AVP5, Thanks for the review, and yeah, it probably will. C: **

**Idiotic-Rebel, Hihihihi! I'm glad you're liking my story! And yeah, it is always Anakins fault xD Well, here's the next chapter of many to come! :D**

* * *

Loki reappeared out in a hallway, and just ahead was Anakin walking to his destination. After checking to making sure his invisibility was working, the god quickly caught up with Anakin.

It was a quick walk, and ride in an elevator, before they got to a shut doorway. Anakin knocked on it, and waited for a second, tapping his foot as he did so.

After a few minutes, there was an "Enter" and Loki could tell that it was Fury/Windu's voice. After this, he would be able to make up his mind if this was still some trick, or Fury had a rather unfortunate twin out there.

The doors opened up, and Anakin entered with Loki following close behind. The doors shut behind god as he looked around. There seemed to be all different chairs in the circular room, though Anakin had to stand in the middle and faced the Fury look-a-like, and Yoda next to him.

There was a woman who looked like Ahsoka, but older. A tan orange coloured man with black goggles and some kind of mask over his face, and a strange man with a tall head.

Over all, Loki could say that he had never seen any of these species before, except for the humans.

"Skywalker. Do you know why we called you here?" Fury asked, resting back on his seat.

"Master Kenobi said you had a mission for me?" Anakin said from where he stood.

Loki carefully moved to one of the empty seats closest to him and sat down in it, watching with crossed arms.

"Yes, we'll get to that later, but first we'd like to discuss your new roommate." Fury said.

Anakin nodded his head, slowly, "What do you want to know about him?"

"Has he shown any signs of being a threat?"

Loki's gaze narrowed, but he caught Kenobi roll his eyes in a light motion.

Anakin shook his head, "No Masters. He seems perfectly fine to me."

Fury nodded his head, but didn't seem too convinced. Loki guessed that looks wasn't all this look-a-like got from Fury. His paranoia too.

"Very well Skywalker, but keep us updated on him."

Anakin nodded his head after a moment, a small frown on his face. But it disappeared after a second, then the guy with the goggles and mask spoke up, "Skywalker, we have heard some reports from a station on Geonosis on another droid facility there."

"Another one?" Anakin asked, his brows furrowed.

"It would appear so." Kenobi said with a sigh, "But hopefully this time it won't involve mind control worms."

Loki raised an eyebrow at that. Seemed like an interesting story behind that comment.

Anakin chuckled slightly at that, "We can only hope, Master." He said, but then straightened up as Windu (Loki decided that it was a look-a-like. This was all too elaborate and pointless for the Midgardians to have done) started talking.

"You and your clone captain should head out as soon as you can. Other troops are already making their way there."

Anakin nodded his head, "Yes, Masters. I'll just let Ahsoka know that I'm leaving and then I'll go."

"Good. Report to us once you reach Geonosis." Windu said.

Anakin gave a nod and started turning to leave but stopped when Windu started talking to him again, "Skywalker. Com Loki and ask him to come down. We have a few questions for him."

Anakin brought his wrist up and pressed the button on the flat object. Loki wondered how Anakin was going to try and com him, seeing as the God in question didn't have one of those devices.

"Loki, its Anakin. Can you come to the Council Room? The council want to talk to you."

Loki stood up off the chair and straightened up a bit, and then waited just a few more seconds, before lifting the invisibility on himself.

"I do not know how to use those devices." He remarked as everyone saw him appear.

Everyone seemed stunned at the sudden appearance of the trickster god, except Anakin.

"How did you do that?" Windu was the first to speak, still staring at the God.

"Need I explain it again?" Loki said, flatly, "Teleportation. Magic."

There was no need for them to know he was eavesdropping on them the whole time.

"Magic does not exist." The goggle guy said, seeming to have regained his tongue too.

"You say that yet you can make objects float with a wave of your hand." Loki said with a tilt of his head at him.

"That is the Force, not Magic."

Loki rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Well, where I'm from your 'Force' doesn't exist."

"I don't believe you've actually told us where you are from." Kenobi said, "Just that you don't have a home."

Loki's face twitched slightly, "I am from Asgard."

Loki gritted his teeth when he mentioned his former home. He wondered what the people there thought of him. Did they know that the Chitauri had taken him or did they think that he had escaped Asgardian justice, and he had to hold in a snort at that thought. Justice. Asgard and Justice did not go together well.

Kenobi was rubbing his beard, "I've never heard of that planet." He said truthfully.

Loki raised an eyebrow at Kenobi. He still wasn't sure what this was, and they hadn't heard of Asgard? All of the nine realms had heard of it, even Midgard in their mythology. And some of those beyond the nine realms, which Loki was thinking that he was beyond. Far beyond.

"Yes, I am starting to believe that I am quite afar from the Realms I know." Loki said, sounding slightly bored.

"Do you know how you were transported here? Master Kenobi mentioned you were escaping captivity. How did you escape?" Windu asked.

Loki crossed his arms behind his back, keeping his face blank, "I managed to save up enough of my magic that wasn't being spent on keeping me alive and teleported across their ship and found a relic that transported me here."

"A small ball?"

"Yes." Loki said, and then something occurred to him, and he couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it before. _Sloppy, Loki! _"Do you have possession of it?"

"Yes, and your sceptre."

Loki looked at him and blinked. How did that not occur to him either? That these people had the sceptre that he stole from the Chitauri? It was bad enough that the Midgardians had his spear, which was rather annoying as he had earned that spear through a lot of pain, but that was not the matter now.

"Yes, I would like that back." Loki said, "It means a great deal to me." The lie slipped of Loki's tongue with ease.

That was one advantage to these mortals not knowing of Asgard. They didn't know of Loki's reputation as the Liesmith.

The Jedi shuffled slightly, but the small green Yoda nodded his head, "Have it back, you can. Take you to it, Skywalker can."

Loki nodded his head in acknowledgement, and then glanced back at Anakin who was standing near the door, not having left yet.

"Is that all you wish to know?" Loki asked.

"Where do you plan on going?" Windu asked, "You can't stay with Skywalker forever."

Loki frowned. The man did have a point. Where could Loki go?

"I do not know. I am not welcome on Asgard, or Midgard. I believe that I could go to one of the other Realms, but the Chitauri will be looking for me." He said, thinking out loud and then quietly he added, _Hela would welcome me but I do not wish to risk her so…_

The Masters shared another gaze, then Windu looked at Loki, "You can stay with Skywalker until you find a place then." He said, his voice holding a tone of resignation, "You two are dismissed."

Loki held in a snort. Dismissed? Loki leaves whenever he wants to, not when he is _dismissed. _They're just lucky that Loki wanted to leave, and get that Scepter.

Anakin opened the door up and the two left the council room. Anakin turned his head to look at Loki, "Follow me, and I'll get you that scepter." He said with a small smirk.

Loki walked beside Anakin, as the Jedi started walking again. Anakin glanced at Loki a few times as they walked in silence. On the twelfth time Anakin glanced at him, Loki sent an annoyed look at him, "Is there something you require?"

Anakin shrugged, "Nah. Well, there is. You didn't teleport into that council chamber, did you? When you appeared, it felt different to when you teleported."

"Felt?"

"Yeah. I felt you though the Force. It's a Jedi thing."

'_Yet none of the others did_?' Loki wondered but nodded his head, "And what, exactly, is a Jedi? I've heard the word thrown about, but no one has explained it."

"Well, we're all Jedi in this temple." Anakin said, waving his hand around the area, "We're defenders of the peace, and protect those who need it. We control the force which is the life force that binds everything together, and some people have a more natural affinity for it." He said, and a satisfied smile played on his face, "I'm the Jedi with the most Midi-Chlorians, so I'm the most powerful Jedi around." He said, making Loki raise an eyebrow, making Anakin continue, "At the moment, the Jedi are Generals in Grand Army of the Republic. The Republic is at war with this group of star systems called The Confederacy of Independent Systems, or Seperatists for short. They're led by Count Dooku, a former Jedi and a Sith."

The flash of anger and the clenching of one of Anakins hands wasn't missed on Loki.

"Sith?"

"Yeah. The Sith are the opposite of the Jedi. We use the light side of the force, they use the dark. They kill whenever they want if it'll accomplish their goal, and they're after Galactic Domination."

"Forceful domination of any kind is not worth the strenuous effort." Loki said in an off hand manner, which surprised the god as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

Who was he, to make a comment like that? A year ago, Loki had tried to rule a planet, and he had wanted to… hadn't he? But here he was, far away from Midgard or Asgard and he had no urge to rule anything.

And he never wanted to rule Asgard in the first place… just prove that Thor wasn't ready to be king and when his once-brother was ready he'd be by his side as adviser. So what made him want to rule Midgard?

The answer came to him in a flash. Thanos and the One. They had played with his mind, like he had done to Agent Barton! Made him want something he didn't! Oh yes, he wanted revenge on Thor for what his not-brother had done, but ruling a planet was too much, especially one like Earth. Pesky mortals.

"Loki?"

Anakin's voice attracted Loki's attention, making the God realize that he had stopped walking in the middle of a hallway. Loki gritted his teeth and walked up to where Anakin was waiting in front of a doorway.

Anakin sent Loki a concerned look, which the Asgardian ignored. Anakin opened the door up, and walked in with Loki close behind.

The room was well lit, and the sceptre was right in front, as was the sphere that had transported him. Loki grabbed the sceptre and then looked at the Sphere. He reached his arm out but pulled back before touching it. He didn't want to risk being transported somewhere, especially since he wasn't full strength.

"Hey!" Anakin exclaimed, making Loki look at him, "You never answered my question!"

A smirk played on Loki's lips, "And what question was that?"

"That you didn't teleport into the Council Chambers."

Loki looked at Anakin, changing his face to one of confusion, "I don't recall you asking me that?"

"I did, just befor- ah, you know what. Forget it, I think I know the answer anyway."

Loki's smirk grew, "Whatever you wish to think of." He said, making Anakin roll his eyes and smile.

"I think you and I are going to get along very well."

* * *

**There you go! How was that? Like I said at the start, there will be slight OOC moments, so try not to focus on them too much please c: **

**So care to drop in a review? Thank you! C:**


	7. Chapter 7

**AVP5: Soon. C: Sooon! MUHAHAHA SOOOOON! AHem... sorry, where was I? Ah, yes, thanks for your review! :D**

**Idiotic-Rebel: Hi yourself! C: Yeah, he had to figure out that Windu (I accidentally typed that as Windy) wasn't Fury eventually :) I was laughing as I typed that too. Anakin and Loki are a lot alike in many ways c: And Loki is going to meet Padme, but not until the sequel (which the chapter where they meet I just wrote the other day c:) But he finds out about her in this fanfiction c: Thanks for your review and thanks! I hope so too :D**

**koryandrs: Thank you, I try *little bow***

**And to my new followers and favers, I'd love to hear from you guys! :D**

* * *

Loki, Ahsoka and Anakin were standing in a hanger bay of the Jedi Temple. Anakin was standing near the entrance of a ship with some white armoured people. Loki had the sceptre in his hand, not having a chance to examine it yet.

"Master, I don't like this." Ahsoka said, her voice was tinged with annoyance and tiredness, "Last time we went to Geonosis, we all almost died… several times. And now you're going alone?"

"Don't worry Snips. I'll be fine, besides, I got Rex with me. Him and his men are more than capable."

"I know that, Skyguy. But I wish I was going with you. I have a bad feeling about this."

Anakin smiled at Ahsoka, "I'll be fine. Just stay here and work on your studies. I'm sure the next mission we go on, it'll be more dangerous than this one."

Ahsoka snorted, "That is probably true." She said but then became serious again, "Just… be careful, Master."

Anakin sent Ahsoka a cheeky smile, "Now where's the fun in that?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

Anakin turned his attention to Loki, "Sorry for running off like this, but I'm sure you and Snips will get along fine in the apartment. I'll be back soon, just a blue milk run."

Loki nodded his head, "I wish you luck on your quest." Loki said, hiding his smirk on his face.

Anakin nodded his head to him and then at Ahsoka who was giving him a smile, before the Jedi Knight ran off and jumped into the ship.

Loki turned to face Ahsoka, who for some reason didn't meet Loki's eyes.

"I shall be off." Loki said, and before Ahsoka could ask where, Loki vanished right in front of her.

Ahsoka looked startled, "Son of a Mynock… he really can teleport!" she exclaimed and then frowned, "He could've at least given me a lift." She said to herself, watching Anakin's ship until it was out of sight.

The Togrutan Padawan turned around and walked out of the hanger bay.

* * *

**LATER  
**

Anakin stretched out, pushing the chair of the ship back a bit. He looked over at Rex who was sitting in the co-pilots seat, looking down at some controls of the ship.

"I'm just going to stretch my legs a bit." Anakin said as he stood up from his seat and checked a chrono. They'd be at Geonosis in just under ten minutes, so that would give him enough time to stretch around a bit.

"I'll let you know when we arrive, Sir." Rex spoke up, with Anakin nodding his response and then went into the cargo area behind the bridge.

When he entered, he was planning on doing a few Lightsaber Kata's or just walk around a bit. Those plans were changed when he saw something, or more specifically _someone, _those plans flew out of the window.

"Loki! What are you doing here?"

The man in question was leaning up against a wall of the ship, his sceptre in his hand and was examining it closely. He barely glanced up at Anakin as he entered, just a flicker with his eyes and then back to the Sceptre.

"You really thought that I'd be content to stay back in your temple?" Loki said with a snort, "No thanks. I have an accurate ability to tell when and where I am not wanted."

"So you stowed away on my ship?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked closer to Loki.

"It seemed like the most interesting thing to do."

Anakin chuckled at that, but shook his head, "I gotta take you back, Loki. This is a war zone we're heading in."

"I fail to see your point."

"I can't let a civilian just go walk about in a war zone!"

"I am not a civilian, and I've been in my fair shares of battle, thank you very much." Loki said, rolling his eyes at Anakin.

Anakin frowned and crossed his arms. On one hand, turning around to go to Coruscant would just add more time onto this mission, but on the other hand how could he take Loki into this fight?

Loki stood up, tossing the sceptre from one hand to the other, "Dwarf made, self cleaning. Sturdy, good in a fight." He said, seeming to be talking to himself, "Not as good as my spear, but this will suffice well."

Anakin raised an eyebrow at him when something came into the Jedi's mind.

"Back in the council room, you said you weren't welcome on… Asgard or Midgard. But you also said you were from Asgard. Why is that?"

Loki's face darkened making Anakin wonder if he over stepped a line, making the Jedi try to amend, "Sorry. You don't have to tell me. I was just curious."

"It is a family matter." Was all Loki gave, his face was tight and Anakin could tell that he wasn't going to get anything else out of Loki on that matter, right now anyway.

Anakin nodded his head, "So, that explains why you can't go there. But what about Midgard?"

Loki's lips twitched, "They don't like me."

"Wait – you're banned from going to a planet because they don't like you?"

"Not so much banned, but essentially, yes."

Anakin frowned but decided to drop the questions there. He shrugged and looked at Loki, "Fine, you can stay. But don't get yourself killed."

"I was going to stay, even if you said no." Loki said dryly, "And I survived almost a year being tortured by the Chitauri, I do not think a measly battle will be bringing of my demise."

Anakin snapped his head to face Loki, "A year!?" he gaped.

"Not quite, though I suppose, counting when they caught me from the void, it would be a bit over two years I was in their company. Though the first time around was more bearable."

Anakin just stared at Loki, the information processing slowly in his brain. Two years.

"Force. How are you still sane?"

Loki's face fell blank, and muttered something under his breath which Anakin just caught, "I don't believe I am…"

* * *

Loki had to wonder if he was sane. After all that happened, discovering his true heritage, taking the throne, sending the Destroyer after his not-brother… and then falling in the voice (because despite what he said, he knew that he had let go and Thor hadn't thrown him… but he was never going to admit that to anyone) and then his attempt to take Midgard, being totally and utterly beaten by the Avengers, and then tortured almost endlessly by the Chitauri and Thanos.

How could one be sane after all of that?

Easy answer, they weren't.

Not to mention he was telling this Skywalker things he wouldn't say to anyone else. Oh, he would never tell Skywalker the details, just a brief explanation. More than anyone else would get.

Loki didn't know why he trusted Anakin even though he had only just met him. Maybe it was because Loki saw himself in the boy. But the God wasn't sure.

His thoughts were interrupted when the Ship gave a light jolt, and the head of a man poked through the doorway to the cockpit, "General, we've arrived… Who's that?"

Anakin turned to face the man, "Thanks, Rex. This is Loki. Loki, that's Captain Rex. My right hand man."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Loki said to Rex.

"Likewise." Rex said, and glanced at Anakin, "You want to start the landing procedures, Sir?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing Rex." Anakin said, shaking his head, like he was clearing it and then walked over to join the short-cut blond haired man.

* * *

Ahsoka was not in a happy mood. First she had a bad night sleep, then almost fell asleep in her classes, Anakin went on a mission without her and now she couldn't find Loki! He wasn't in their apartment, or anywhere else she had looked.

So she was just checking one last place, then the apartment again, and then find Master Kenobi if all else failed. Though as it seemed that she had it in the wrong order, as she so busy with her thoughts that she didn't see who was walking her way until she bumped into him.

"Ahsoka?"

The Padawan in question looked sheepishly up at Obi-Wan who was looking at her with a touch of concern, "Are you feeling alright?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine, Master. Just a rough night." Ahsoka said, and as if to help prove her point, the girl gave a big yawn and quickly covered her mouth.

Obi-Wan smiled at her and patted her shoulder, "Maybe you should go take a nap. And tell Loki that I wish to speak with him."

"Ah." Ahsoka paused, biting her lip.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her, "Something wrong?"

Ahsoka sent Obi-Wan a sheepish smile, "I… uh, can't find Loki. I was just going to check the place where he got his sceptre back from and then I was coming to find you." The Padawan explained.

Obi-Wan frowned, but nodded his head, "I'll come with you." He decided.

Ahsoka nodded her head.

So the two of them set off, walking the hallways of the Jedi Temple in silence. It was a nice silence between the two of them as they were both lost in their own thoughts. Ahsoka's dwelled on the dream she had last night and when she went in to wake Loki.

"___I am God, you dull creature_!"

A voice in the dream had said that, talking about a god. And when she went in to wake Loki… He had called himself a god.

"_I am a god, I do not have nightmares!"_

Which made her wonder if her dream had anything to do with Loki. Because, obviously Loki wasn't a god, but… two mentions of the word in one night? There were no such things as a coincident.

And Loki did have those strange powers (not Magic, since that didn't exist) which were very similar to a Force Weilders powers, like the Daughter or Son. Maybe he was a Force Weilder?

Ahsoka drew herself out of her thoughts when they stopped in front of a doorway, with Obi-Wan inputting a code. The door slid open, so the two Jedi entered. As soon as they did so, the lights turned on.

Ahsoka let out a sad sigh. Loki wasn't here, so that only gave her one conclusion. He was with Anakin. Wasn't her master going to be thrilled when he found out? Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the thought.

"I'll check the apartment once more." Ahsoka said, though she could tell that it was going to be a useless endeavor.

She turned around and started to leave, but paused when she noticed that Obi-Wan wasn't joining her. She turned back around and saw Obi-Wan staring at a small sphere.

She walked up closer, trying to see what about it was attracting the older Jedi's attention. That was when she noticed the glow on it.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked reaching out to grab the object, but her hand was stopped by Obi-Wan who had grabbed her arm.

"It's the Object that transported Loki here."

Ah… that would explain it them.

"What's it doing?" the curious Padawan asked.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, though what he was going to say was lost on Ahsoka as the glow on the sphere suddenly flashed out brightly, making the two Jedi cover their eyes.

When the light disappeared, the room was missing the sphere, and two Jedi.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUNDAAAAAAAAAA**

**Where 'o where have those two gone? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**koryandrs, I'm glad you liked it!**

**AVP5, You find out in this chapter! I hope you like it! :D **

**I hope everyone likes this chapter! Since it's short another will be coming within a few days depending on things! :D**

* * *

Loki wiped his forehead, flicking some sweat away. Anakin had neglected to mention the fact that this Geonosis was a desert, and rather hot. He gave a slight wave of his hand, and he felt a coolness flow over him. His magic was nice, but he wasn't sure if he could do that for very long.

He sighed and looked to where Anakin, Rex and some other men (Whom Loki had discovered were clones of each other) were mulling over some plans.

Deciding that whatever they were doing had to be more interesting than just waiting around and doing nothing, the god walked over to them, and looked at the holographic projection that was shooting up from the makeshift table.

"-all we got?" Anakin was saying.

A different clone wearing full armor nodded his head, "Yes sir. Our attempts to get any more than this were not successful. All we know is the main entrance is here." The clone said, pointing to a section on the holographic plans, "But there's a back door here. We also got readings telling us that the clankers inside are mostly deactivated, but there are a couple active."

Anakin nodded his head and ran a hand over his chin, looking at the plans in thought.

"Right. The front door is too risky, and the active droids are probably based around it. We don't want them to wake the other ones up. So… I'll take a small team through the back door, and plant the charges. Rex, get a team together." The clone in question nodded his head, and then Anakin continued, "If everything goes according to plan, we should be in and out with them knowing we were there."

Loki walked next to Anakin, "You should have a diversion, in case things not as expected inside." He said with everyone turning their attention onto him, "Set the remaining forces up here," he said, with a wave at a spot on the hologram, the spot being back a bit from the front door, "And keep them hidden until the time where they might be required. If they are required, they can draw your enemy's attention whilst we are still inside."

Anakin nodded his head, "Good idea." He said with a nod of his head and looked to one of the clones, "Hopefully things will go as plan, but they rarely do. So get the rest of the men ready, and keep a few here to keep an eye on the base."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Ahsoka's head was utterly pounding, and she was not happy about it. She was also feeling sick in her stomach and like someone was carrying her. After a second, she worked out that someone _was _carrying her. How about that?

She cracked open of her eyes, only to shut it again as a bright light invaded her eyes. Ohhhh, what had happened? She shifted slightly, trying to work out what was going on, when the person carrying her stopped moving.

"Ahsoka?"

Oh! She knew that voice! It was… uh… oh, come on! She knew his name!

"M-master Kenobi?" she managed to voice, wondering why her voice sounded like her throat had turned to sand paper.

She felt herself get lowered onto the ground, and was confused to find that she was being lowered onto grass. Coruscant didn't have grass, well, in places where grass was needed there were… but not in an over abundance.

She tried opening her eyes again, and this time instead of a bright light, she saw a blurry concerned face of Obi-Wan.

"Wha happened?" she said, her voice still felt rough.

"The sphere transported us to… somewhere." Obi-Wan told the girl.

Ahsoka started blinking, trying to regain focus. She eventually was able to see properly much to her relief.

"We're not in a space ship." Ahsoka said, relief at the discovery.

She had thought that since the sphere had transported Loki to them from the Chitauri ship, it would've transported them from the Jedi Temple to the Chitauri ship. Not that Ahsoka knew what the Chitauri were, or what their ships looked like but she could tell that this was just a normal planet.

"No. We're not." Obi-Wan replied.

Ahsoka took a better look at her surroundings. They seemed to be in some kind of forest place, but to well trimmed really. Maybe a park? Ahsoka stood up on her own, feeling better and her pounding headache gone.

"There are people over there, some kind of family." Obi-Wan explained, looking in the direction he was talking about, "They seemed Human, though I hadn't had a chance to talk to them yet. I was waiting for you to come around."

Ahsoka nodded her head, "I'm fine now, Master Kenobi. Lead the way." She said, smiling at the older man.

Obi-Wan nodded his head and started walking just a short distance, with Ahsoka following behind. They came to the edge of the trees, which showed a large grassy area with a lot of Humans doing stuff in there.

There was a group of humans, a family by the looks, closest to the Jedi, so Obi-Wan walked over to them.

"Excuse our interruption, I was wondering if you could tell us where we are?" Obi-Wan spoke up from behind them, attracting their attention.

"Central Park." The eldest of the family said, looking at Obi-Wan with a frown, taking in his apparel.

Ahsoka walked up next to Obi-Wan, "What planet is this?" She voiced.

She didn't get a response as the family was just staring at her, jaws wide and their eyes unblinking.

"Uh, hello?" Ahsoka said, frowning. She waved her hand in the air, but her sudden movement didn't seem to help matters, in fact it made it worse.

The youngest, a small girl, screamed and took off running, making the mother run after her. Ahsoka blinked and then turned her eyes to the father who was still stunned.

"What'd I say?" she asked, sounding very confused.

"Y-you're an – an a-alien!" the father stuttered before turning around and running after his wife and daughter.

Ahsoka blinked, "Well, that was rude." She muttered, glaring at the ground.

She felt Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder, "It seems this planet isn't very advanced." He said softly.

She looked up at him, her frown still on her face, "Well, this sucks." She grumbled.

Obi-Wan gave a chuckle and nodded his head. He then twisted his arms around, pulling them out of the sleeves of his cloak and handing the brown garment to the Padawan, "It might be best if the people don't see you." He said softly, "We don't know how they would react."

She took it and slid it on without a word. She rolled the too long sleeves up and then grabbed the sides of the cloak, hitching it up.

"So now what?" she asked, her voice still showing her displeasure at the situation.

"Find out what planet we're on." Obi-Wan said, "And to see if we can find a way home."

Ahsoka frowned, "Walking around asking what planet this is, will attract attention the same if people see me." She pointed out and then her frown deepened, "What happened to that sphere? Did it come with us?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No. I looked everywhere for it when I woke up. It must still be at the temple."

Ahsoka sighed and pulled the hood of the cloak over her Montreals and face a bit.

"This sucks." She repeated.

"Yes, this does." Obi-Wan replied, a small smile on his face.

* * *

The Backdoor as Anakin had put it, was not really a door. More like a hole that had been partially covered by some kind of metal covering. But the covering had been cut off by Anakin and his weapon, which Loki hadn't got the name of yet.

The Clones that Anakin was taking with him had donned some kind of back pack, but Anakin hadn't, and neither had Loki. Anakin had a small stick in his hand and shook it, and dropped it down the hole.

Loki's eyes followed the green glow, until it stopped moving. Anakin grinned, seeming to be happy with the result, and then he did something that startled Loki. He _jumped._

Now, Loki knew that if he jumped down there, he'd be mostly fine. Maybe a bit sore, but that was only because he still wasn't fully recovered, a fact he'd neglected to tell any Jedi. And he also knew that a Mortal jumping that distance would end up with broken bones, and would be no use to the mission.

Loki vanished from the spot he was standing and reappeared on the ground next to the glowing green stick, and surprisingly, a perfectly fine Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin grinned at Loki, "Jedi thing." He informed Loki.

Hmm, these Jedi were very interesting.

The Clone troopers started coming down, the backpacks were like some kind of jet thing, like what was on Midgard, but smaller. Sort of like Starks armor, but not full body.

The clone, Rex, walked up to Loki and Anakin, "How did you do that?" the man asked Loki, awe sounding though his helmet.

"I am getting rather tired of explaining it." Loki started, though he knew that was a lie. He always enjoyed talking about Magic, even if he made it seem otherwise, "It is Magic, and I teleported down here. A simple ability I learned as a child."

Anakin patted Loki on the shoulder, making the god move slightly away from the Jedi. But if Anakin noticed, he didn't say anything to him.

"Right then. Lets get a move on, men." Anakin said, and started walking down the silver, dusty hallway, with the clones following behind and Loki walking right beside him.

* * *

**So there you go! If you read this and enjoyed it, review please? I love to hear your input! :D **

**Toodles for now! C:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ahsoka felt her stomach growl for the fifth time in a matter on minutes, making her wince. It was going to be dark soon, and Ahsoka didn't really want to sleep in the streets of this city. Which after leaving Central Park, the two had discovered they were in a city.

Not as large as Coruscant, but that was understandable as the home of the Senate was a planet large city. This place was not. But it was still pretty big, and not like a city Ahsoka had ever seen before.

At least Obi-Wan's cloak sheltered her from the cold wind that was blowing. She felt bad that Obi-Wan didn't have it though, but he had his tunic, she wasn't quite as warmly dressed as him.

Ahsoka stopped walking along the pathway, seeing Obi-Wan staring at something.

"Master Kenobi?"

"Please, Ahsoka. Call me Obi-Wan." The Jedi Master said, somewhat absently still staring at something, "Master may grant us more unwanted attention."

Ahsoka looked past Obi-Wan to a standing metal box with a glass top. Inside it was paper with black and white images printed on it. She didn't recognize the people, or the date when she checked but something had Obi-Wans attention.

"Mas- Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked again, making the Jedi look at her.

"Sorry, Ahsoka. But I think I know where we are." Obi-Wan said, glancing back at the newspaper.

"Where?"

Obi-Wan pointed at the headline that was on the paper.

"**AVENGERS SAVE THE DAY AGAIN!"**

Ahsoka frowned. Did that mean something to Obi-Wan?

"We are on Midgard, I believe." Obi-Wan said, making Ahsoka look at him sharply.

Now that name meant something to her. She knew Loki had mentioned it a few times, and that it wasn't any existing planet in the databanks.

"Loki mentioned the Avengers when he first awoke." Obi-Wan informed Ahsoka, making the Togrutan Jedi nod in understanding.

So they were on Midgard. A planet they knew nothing about except that Loki had been here (and apparently wasn't welcome anymore, or so Obi-Wan told her), it only had a sentient population of Humans, and there were a group of people called the Avengers that apparently saved the day a lot.

"So what do we do now?" Ahsoka asked with a sigh as another cold gust of wind blew over them.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but shut it in an instant, his eyes widened and shot his head in another direction. He took off running, leaving Ahsoka there in surprise.

Though she quickly ran after her Grand-master, and then she realised why he had run off. She could just sense it now, so he had sensed it just before he ran off. Someone was in danger.

She caught sight of Obi-Wan's tan tunic as he turned into an alleyway, so she ran faster to catch up with him. She turned the corner, and saw a woman who was up against a brick wall and three armed men. It was easy to see the woman did not want to be there.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Obi-Wan said, having stopped running and Ahsoka walking up just behind him, "It might be in your best interest to leave the woman alone."

One of the thugs brandished his blaster at the two Jedi, "Yeah? Well I don't see how it's any of your business!" he retorted.

"No lightsabers." Obi-Wan muttered to Ahsoka under his breath and then louder to the men, "Yes well, I'm not one for leaving defenceless people to be harmed, so do leave her alone."

The man looked annoyed and glanced at the two men behind him, "Get her money, I'll deal with fancy pants here."

The other two thugs moved quickly after they had received the orders and one grabbed the woman's arm and yanked a bracelet off. The main one aimed his blaster at Obi-Wan and pulled the trigger, a loud noise going off that made Ahsoka wince. (and the red haired woman)

Obi-Wan ducked the shot, but let out a hiss of pain.

"Ahsoka, help the woman!" he ordered her through a pained breath.

Ahsoka, though she wanted to see where he had been hit, did what he had told her to do. She ran to the woman and kicked the man who had taken the woman's bracelet in the stomach. When he fell to the ground, Ahsoka spun to the second guy who was pointing the gun at her.

Ahsoka waved her hand at him, sending the blaster clattering from his hand, but doing so his hand must've pulled the trigger, because the loud noise sounded again right next to Ahsoka's sensitive Montreals.

She winced but she was sure she was otherwise fine. The man however was staring at her with widened eyes, possibly wondering on how she had managed to disarm him with a wave of the hand.

"Get out of here." Ahsoka hissed at him, making the man run off with wide frightened eyes.

Ahsoka watched him run off with a disgusted look on her face. Frankly, she would've liked to arrest him, or take him to the authorities of this planet but she didn't know what they were.

Her eyes glanced to the woman, who seemed fine if a bit scared, and also annoyed as she watched the thug run away. Ahsoka rested a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

The woman nodded her head quickly. Ahsoka smiled. This woman seemed to be taking it well enough. Ahsoka glanced over at Obi-Wan who had managed to knock the other one out, and had his hand over the top of his shoulder.

Ahsoka could see blood seeping through his fingers, making the girl rush over to him.

"Are you ok!?" she asked, unable to fight the worry in her voice.

She knew that Obi-Wan would be fine. He was a Jedi Master, and he seemed fine, and he'd had worse wounds that this… but she was still worried.

Obi-Wan winced as he walked towards her, "I'm fine, Ahsoka, I was only shot." He said, trying to appease her worry.

It didn't work, and honestly it shouldn't.

Ahsoka's eyes widened some more. He was shot… with something that wasn't a blaster. A projectile weapon. No one had those anymore! She didn't know how to treat him!

"Ahsoka, calm down. Take a breath."

Ahsoka did as she was told, but she let out a worried laugh, "You're the one who's shot and you're telling me to calm down." she said, humourlessly.

"I'll take you to the hospital." a voice said, making Ahsoka turn around to see the woman they had helped walk up to them, having gotten her bracelet back from the thug Ahsoka had knocked out.

Ahsoka glanced at Obi-Wan and bit her lip. Obi-Wan looked at the woman, trying to sound polite, but wincing in pain if he moved his shoulder, "No thanks, Milady. We are not from around here." He said to her, making the strawberry blond woman frown.

Ahsoka sighed, "Please don't freak out. I've had enough of that today." The girl said, "We can't go to the hospital because we're not from this world."

That seemed to surprise the woman, but she wasn't freaking out. Ahsoka took that as a good sign.

"What do you mean?"

Ahsoka pulled back Obi-Wan's hood, so it wasn't covering her face, "We're from another planet." She elaborated with a sigh.

The woman was surprised by Ahsoka's appearance but she didn't scream and run away, and for that Ahsoka was grateful for. She heard Obi-Wan try to stifle a groan of pain behind her, making Ahsoka's eyes flicker to him, worriedly.

The woman nodded her head, "I'll take you to my work place. We have a good doctor there." She said to Obi-Wan, "It's my way of saying thanks for saving me."

Obi-Wan smiled weakly as he nodded his head. Ahsoka slipped the hood back over her face as the woman pulled out a small communication device from her pocket.

"Jarvis, can you send a limo to my location please? And have the medical room ready... And is Bruce in? We'll need him." The woman paused, as the person on the other end of the communication responded, "No, it's not Tony. Though, can you let him know to meet me at the tower whenever he's done? Thanks." Then the woman hung up the device.

"I'm Pepper Potts." She said, "A car will be here soon, to help you."

Ahsoka helped Obi-Wan to a box that was lying in the allyway, and helped him sit down.

"I'm Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." The Jedi said, wincing at the movement.

"And I'm Padawan Ahsoka Tano." The Togruta said the Pepper with a light smile, although the smile didn't reach her eyes. They were filled with worry.

* * *

Anakin shot his hand up in the air as a fist, the universal sign language for 'stop', making the clones behind him stop their walking.

Loki had stopped before Anakin had raised his fist, hearing it before the Jedi. Talking. One sounded raspy and the other was normal, but they couldn't make out what they were saying.

Anakin told the clones to stay put and quiet with a motion on his hands, and slowly started creeping forwards, with Loki close behind. Anakin sent the god a quick look, which Loki ignored and walked past Anakin, not making a sound as he walked.

He got closer and he could make the words out properly now.

"-forces here any moment now. The base isn't as secret as you would've had be believe, General." It was the voice that sounded normal.

Anakin caught up to Loki, an annoyed look on his face, but it changed when he heard the voices. Loki noticed Anakin clench one of his hands very tightly.

There was a coughing wheezy sound before someone gave a response, "The Republic forces are not capable to take this *cough cough* base, Count."

"Yet they have taken all the others on this planet." Came the dry response of the 'Count' person.

Loki felt Anakin tap him on the shoulder, making the god look at him in annoyance. Anakin had a hard look in his eye, and motioned for Loki to follow back.

Which Loki did, mainly because he was curious for why Anakin was reacting this way. He wondered if this mysterious Count fellow was the Count Dooku that Anakin had mentioned earlier.

They regrouped with the clones and Anakin let out a quiet growl, "Grievous and Dooku are here." He told the clones, his hand balled into a fist.

The clones looked at each other, taking in that information but when Anakin continued talking, the clones refocused his attention onto them.

"I want you guys to go back to the surface, and start the distraction assault with the others, but stay back, I don't know how many droids those two have woken up. I'll plant the rest of the bombs and deal with them."

"Sir, with respect, but can you deal with Grievous and Dooku at once by yourself?" A clone asked.

Before Anakin could speak, Loki spoke up, "He won't be alone." He said and then glanced at Anakin, "And don't bother to try and tell me otherwise Skywalker."

Anakin frowned and glanced at Loki's sceptre, "They have lightsabers. Lightsabers cut through anything."

Loki shrugged it off, "Do not fret. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Anakin sighed but nodded his head, then motioned for the clones to get a move on. Which they did.

Anakin looked at Loki, resting his hand next to the silver hilt hanging from his belt.

"If you get yourself killed…. I'll kill you."

Loki blinked as he moved his sceptre to his opposite hand, and then moved it back again, "That doesn't make any sense." Loki said, hiding the smirk that fought to get on his face.

Anakin sighed.

"Just move."

* * *

**:) Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to frop a review at let me know what you thought! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**AVP5: I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this chapter. I'm not really that great at writing fight scenes . They meet Tony and Bruce in this chapter, but they don't know about the Hulk yet c:**

**Idiotic-Rebel: It's fine, I totally get that xD I hope their meeting is good. I actually had to rewrite the last bit today, so I hope it's ok! Review whenever you have time, but if you don't have time you don't have to worry c:**

**crod42: I hope you like it, but I think more humor will be in the next chapter. Hope you like! :)**

**koryandrs: Thank you! Yeah, only characters from Clone Wars era. :)**

* * *

They reached the doorway where they had heard Dooku and Grievous talking, and as far as Anakin could tell, they were both still in there. And the room that they were in was oddly enough the last room that they needed to plant bombs.

Figures.

Anakin flexed the metal hand of the one that Dooku had cut off when he was still a Padawan, feeling a tinge of anger. He knew this was dangerous. He knew that going up against Dooku and Grievous could possibly end in death, and he wasn't sure what 'tricks' Loki had planned, but since the man could teleport, Anakin hoped that they were good tricks. Very good tricks.

With a deep breath, Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and activated the blue blade, announcing his presence. The two Sepratists turned to look at Anakin.

"Skywalker. I didn't think even you would be foolhardy enough to face the both of us alone." Dooku said, reaching for his own blade and activating the red blade.

"As I have said before, he is not alone." Loki spoke up, walking beside Anakin, having gained a flowing green robe, and a large gold head piece that had two large horns off of it. Anakin couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at it.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Dooku asked with mild annoyance.

"I am Loki of Asgard, the God of Mischief and Lies." The man said, his head held high.

Anakin fought the urge to raise an eyebrow at that. The God of Lies and Mischief, huh? Loki didn't seem very god-like. Maybe they were just called gods where he came from?

Dooku didn't seem that impressed, "Well then, Loki of Asgard," the way the man said Loki's title made it sound more like an insult, "Even you and Skywalker together can't defeat us."

Loki just shrugged, "We'll see." Was all he said on the matter.

Anakin got into his lightsaber fighting stance as he started to circle the Count. Anakin was more cautious this time, knowing that he couldn't rush into this.

Anakin struck first, aiming for Dooku's left side, which the man just brought up in lightsaber in one hand and blocked it, easily.

"Is that all you have, Skywalker?" the Count asked, sounding amused.

"Not by a long shot."

Anakin grabbed a crate and flung it at Dooku with the force. The man cut it into pieces and sent the small crate parts, and what was inside the crate, at Anakin.

The Jedi Knight ducked, and swung around backwards blocking a strike that was aimed at his back.

Anakin jumped to his feet and readied his stance again, and prepared himself for the rest of the fight. He leaped over top of Dooku and brought his lightsaber up just in time to deflect the wave of lightning that was sent at him.

Anakin spared a glance out the corner of his eye to see how Loki was faring with Grievous. To his surprise, the self proclaimed god was taunting the cyborg. But Anakin couldn't focus on that for much longer as he had to concentrate on his own battle.

* * *

When Anakin engaged Dooku, that left Loki with the cyborg creature called Grievous. It had two lightsabers active, so Loki took a fighting stance, holding his sceptre with two hands.

Loki started walking backwards as Grievous started for him, a smirk playing on the Gods' face. He moved out of the way of a swing from Grievous, jumping backwards to do so. His smirk grew larger as the cyborg got angrier.

"For a 'god' as you claim, you are a fool!" it snarled at him, wheezing in parts.

"Says the one who can not even manage to hit me." Loki responded in a careless tone.

Grievous gave an enraged growl and then separated his two arms into four. Loki raised an eyebrow. Well, that was something he wasn't expecting. The cyborg collected two more lightsabers and activated them, swirling the green and blue blades in front of him and walking towards Loki.

Loki quickly started moving backwards, trying to avoid the blades, but in doing so, he had pinned himself onto a wall. Grievous looked at Loki with a menacing glint in his eyes, and then stabbed a lightsaber into the gods chest.

Loki looked down at the object that imbedded itself into the wall and then up to the General's face, a grin widening on the tricksters face as he faded away.

He appeared behind Grievous, in perfectly healthy condition, "Are you looking for me?" he asked, in a mocking tone.

Grievous spun around, his piercing glare having no effect on Loki at all, who just looked bored. Loki started examining his fingernails before glancing up at the cyborg who was storming up to Loki.

He went to grab Loki by the throat, but his metal limb just passed through him. Loki looked at him with a shrug when the General realised he couldn't touch Loki.

"How?" he hissed.

"You won't believe me." Loki said, as a second Loki appeared next to the first, both of them sharing a mischievous glint in their eyes.

They both started laughing as Grievous tried to cut them both in half. They both shook their heads.

"This is witchcraft!" Grievous snarled, trying to decapitate the two Loki's with fail.

They shook their heads, "No. Just Magic." They said at the same time.

The real Loki smirked at his handy work from his invisible hiding spot. He placed the bombs that Anakin had given him around the room, while still concentrating on keeping his two illusions.

He felt his concentration starting to wan, so with a flick of his hand one of the illusions disappeared, and the other one started taunting Grievous. Loki placed the last bomb, and then made his illusion wince, like it was in pain, and then a surprised painful look before making it run out of the room.

Grievous seemed to fall for his trick, as the cyborg ran after his illusion. Loki smirked, knowing that Grievous wouldn't find the illusion anywhere out there.

His eyes moved to Anakin and Dooku, so Loki waved his hand again, making an illusion appear behind Anakin.

* * *

Ahsoka helped Obi-Wan walk out of the vehicle, and into the lobby of some very tall tower following Pepper. She led them to a small turbolift and then Pepper spoke up.

"Jarvis, take us to Bruce please." She said to seemingly no one.

"_Right away, Miss Potts_." Came a voice from the ceiling, making the two Jedi look up in surprise.

"And please let Tony know."

Then the Turbo Lift starting going up, slower than the two Jedi were used to. Ahsoka kept glancing at Obi-Wan, making sure he was alright. He seemed to be, other than a wince of pain when he tried to move.

There was a ding and the Turbo Lift doors opened up. There was a small man with dark curly hair waiting there, looking at the three of them.

His eyes landed on Obi-Wan's blood stained shoulder, as the three filed out. Pepper turned towards the new person, "Bruce, he was shot helping me." She explained softly.

This person, Bruce, nodded his head, "I'll have to get the bullet out quickly. This way." He told them, and Ahsoka helped Obi-Wan follow the man into a room.

There was a bed in there and a table with various items laying out on it. He motioned for Obi-Wan to sit on the bed, which he did. One he was sitting down, Ahsoka backed off but was still in the room watching as Bruce got some kind of tools. The man glanced at Obi-Wan.

"Do you want something for less pain?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No thanks. I'll be fine."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. 'Fine' could mean anything from a minor scratch to missing a limb.

Bruce nodded his head, although a bit hesitantly. He grabbed a tool and moved over to Obi-Wan. It was at that point when Pepper placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's leave the room." She said softly.

Ahsoka hesitated, but decided to follow Pepper and just wait outside the room that Obi-Wan was in. Pepper seemed to realise that, because when the door shut behind them, she didn't force Ahsoka to go anywhere else.

"You can take that robe off if you want."

Ahsoka smiled as she slipped the robe off, and held the bundled brown material in her arms.

Pepper seemed to take a better look at Ahsoka, and Ahsoka didn't miss the surprised look in the womans eyes.

"So… you said you were from another planet. Where is that exactly?" she asked, sounding curious.

"Oh… I'm from Shili, the Togrutan home world." At Pepper's confused look, Ahsoka clarified, "My species. I'm a Togruta. But, when I was three I was taken to Coruscant and raised as a Jedi. I think Master Kenobi is from Coruscant, but I'm not sure."

Before Pepper could respond, the elevator near them dinged, and the doors opened. Walking out was a man with brown hair and wearing a black shirt with the letters ACDC on them.

"Hey honey, J told me you were down here." He said and then stopped walking as he saw Ahsoka, "Pep, I didn't know you had… company?"

"Tony, this is Ahsoka." Pepper said, walking up to the man, "She and her friend helped me, and he got shot. Bruce is helping him."

"He's not that kind of doctor – wait! What happened to you that involved someone getting shot!?" The man said, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'm fine, Tony." Pepper said smiling at him softly.

Tony looked at Pepper closely, "We'll talk about it later." He said, returning her smile, before refocusing his attention onto Ahsoka, "So. You're orange. Very orange. Might want to ease up on the spray tan."

"Spray tan?" Ahsoka blinked, "This is my normal skin. I'm an alien."

"Kinda figured that. Or you were one of Xaviers, but alien kinda jumped out the most."

"Why aren't you freaking out? Everyone else, except Pepper, has." Ahsoka asked, tilting her head at him.

He just shrugged, "I know a few aliens, they looked human though. But the aliens that invaded last year were freakier looking than you. No offense."

"None taken." Ahsoka responded, her lips twitching slightly fighting the smile, "Can you guys tell me what planet this is? We kinda came here by accident."

"Welcome to Planet Earth, we're also known as Midgard by some Shakespearian pals." Tony replied, making Ahsoka nod her head.

"That's what Master Kenobi thought." She said, but then the door opened up behind her, and she turned around to see Obi-Wan walking out, and he had taken his top tunic off so there was only a singlet there. Around his shoulder was a white bandage.

"He's lucky the bullet wasn't a few centimetres down, or he wouldn't be able to use that arm." Dr. Banner stated walking out from behind Obi-Wan.

Tony looked at Obi-Wan and raised an eyebrow, "Wait, so your planet has humans too?"

"Our galaxy has humans along with a lot of other species." Ahsoka corrected, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dr. Banner staring at her before blinking and looking away.

Obi-Wan looked at Tony and tilted his head, "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, who are you?"

"I'm the genius billionaire known as Tony Stark." Tony grinned.

"He's many things, and modest is not one of them." Pepper added, shaking her head fondly.

"_Sir, Agents Romanoff and Barton have entered the premises, they are requesting your presence, as well as Doctor Banner and Captain Rodgers, also, Mr. Odinson is returning from Miss. Fosters."_

Tony looked surprised, "Tell Agent 1 and Agent 2 that I'll be there soon. Do you know why everyone's coming back? I thought Point Break was supposed to be with Jane for like, another week or something."

"_I do not know sir, but they are quite insistent that you hurry."_

Tony frowned, "Tell them we're on our way up." He said, "Lets go see what this is about, Brucie! Pep, stay here with these two, would ya?"

"Shouldn't the others know?"

Tony shrugged, "Probably, but meh. Odds are this is about Stripes and Ginger anyway."

And then he leaned in and gave a quick kiss to Pepper and then walked off to the elevator with Bruce behind him.

* * *

**So there you go! I hope you all liked it, and stay tune! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**AVP5: I'm glad you liked the joke. I actually rewrote that part of the chapter just for a bit more humor. c: And glad you liked the fight scene. I may have said it before, but I'm not really great with fight scenes, so I'm happy you liked it!**

* * *

Anakin frowned, seeing Dooku look past Anakin and step back with his lightsaber not active. Seeing that Dooku wasn't going to attack him, he risked a glance back to see Loki standing there.

At that moment, Dooku's eyes scanned around the room. Anakin glanced around too, seeing no sign of Grievous. Seemed Loki could take care of himself just fine.

"How'd it go, Loki?" Anakin asked, not looking back at him anymore.

"Perfect, as always." Came Loki's response, but it wasn't from behind him. From beside him.

Loki walked up to Anakin's side, but much to Anakin's surprise, there was another Loki to his other side. He looked at both Loki's, both gave him a small smirk.

"This is an intriguing turn of events." Dooku commented, looking at both Loki's keenly, "What have you done with Greivous?"

The Loki on Anakin's left side gave a shrug and looked over his shoulder to the doorway, but the right side Loki was the one who spoke, "He is out there somewhere."

The Left one looked at Anakin, "We should leave now." He said, while the Right one kept a keen eye on Dooku.

Anakin barley stopped a growl, his eyes glaring at Dooku, "We can take him together!"

The right side one rolled his eyes, "Or we could all perish together, but I have come from one death, I do not wish to leap into another."

Anakin frowned, knowing that Loki was talking about the bombs. But that meant risking Dooku escaping!

"One of you is real, and the other is a projection." Dooku said, looking at both Loki's a glint in his eyes, "A rather marvelous use of the Force. How do you do it?"

"Oohh, I like him." The Left Loki said and both Loki's grinned.

"He's a Sith!"

"I'm not part of your war, Skywalker." The Right Loki said, making Anakin's eyes narrow in a flash of anger.

"Well then, Loki. Since you seem to hold no allegiance to the Jedi, then perhaps you'd like to join me? When the Republic crumbles, you will rule the galaxy along with us." Dooku offered the man.

Anakin clenched his fists and glaring daggers at Dooku.

"Loki." Anakin started, "Lets capture this _sith_ and get out of here!" the Jedi snarled.

Loki didn't answer Anakin, but was looking at Dooku, a strange glint in the eyes of both images. Anakin had to suppress a growl, surely Loki wasn't actually thinking about it!

"Listen to me well, Count, I have tried before and if I have learned something about trying to dominate worlds. There will always be a fight. Oh, not just while you are questing the universe for your own… no. Because if the ones you battle with now can't save the universe from your clutches, then they will… _avenge _it." The left illusion the man said, his jaw locking as he said the last two words, "It would serve you well should you stop while ahead."

Dooku sighed, but nodded his head in a resigned matter, "That is your belief, then I will not ask you again." He said straightening up a bit, "But I cannot let you leave here alive."

And then with a swift movement, Dooku shot his hand out, sending a wave of lighting at the three people, with the left Loki disappearing as the right Loki was barreled with the lightning.

Anakin managed to move his lightsaber to block the lightning from himself, but not after getting slightly singed. He moved his lightsaber, blocking the blue bolts of electricity from hitting the real Loki.

Anakin stood his ground as more waves of lightning came at him, blocking the lightning from him and Loki. Behind him, Anakin could sense Loki slowly coming to a stand, seeming to have recovered quickly from the lightning.

Then the sound of General Grievous was heard in the door way to the hall, and their only way out of here.

"You won't escape!" the cyborg growled, glaring at where Anakin thought Loki to be.

"There is something that you will discover about me," Loki said as Anakin felt Loki grab his shoulder tightly, "Is that I _always _have a way out."

"Shut your eyes." Loki warned Anakin, his voice quieter.

With one last glare at the Count, Anakin shut his eyes and then there was a strange sensation pulling at him. The strange feeling lasted for a second and then he was fine. He opened his eyes up to see that him and Loki were laying in the middle of the camp with the clones staring at them, shock flowing off them all.

"Detonate the explosives." Came Loki's voice, sounding a bit tired.

Anakin pulled the control from his belt and pressed the button on it. The device in Anakin's hand beeped three times and then there was a moment of silence. Then after a tense silence, explosions sounded from the direction of the hidden base.

Anakin let a grin take over his face at the sound, but then it fell away. Dooku and Grievous got away. He just knew it. He didn't know how, but he could feel it.

"You will apprehend them eventually." Loki said to Anakin, his voice still tired.

Anakin didn't even question how Loki knew what he was thinking, but he just sent a smile, which was more of a grimace, at the tired man, "Yes. I will."

* * *

"Sup guys? What's the not-so super secret boy-and-one-girl band assembling for?" Tony said in a way of greeting as he walked into the room of the top floor of Stark Tower, Bruce rolling his eyes behind him.

"There was a disturbance in central park two hours ago. Citizens say they saw aliens." Natasha said with a sigh, "Fury wants us to check it out."

There was a thunk noise as Thor landed on the balcony out of the window and entered the room, "Friends! I must say I was expecting more time with Jane. What is the problem?"

"Aliens spotted in central park." Clint spoke up, crossing his arms, "One had orange skin and horns, and the other looked human."

"Do they sound familiar Thor? The orange one had white marks on its face and blue and white horn things and wearing a maroon outfit and had two silver cylinders hanging from her waist. The male also had a cylinder."

Thor shook his head, "Sound like no creature from any realm I know."

"Um yeah, she might object to being called a creature, but that's just me." Tony spoke up with a shrug, making everyone look at him, "Though, I just met her so I don't know how she identifies."

"The alien is here? Both of them?" Clint asked, with raised eyebrows, "Well that makes our job easier." The assassin glanced at Thor, a slight teasing tone to his voice, "Be able to get back to your girl sooner now."

Thor nodded his head, "With the Bifrost only just repaired, I wish to spend as much time with her as possible, but you are my friends and I will assist you as long as you need."

"So where are they?" Steve asked, speaking up from where he stood near the wall, "And why are they here?"

"Pepper got into trouble, I don't know what I'm going to talk to her later about it, and they helped her. The guy who looks human, Ohbees or something, got shot so Pepper brought them here where the good Doctor here helped him out." As Stark explained he pointed his thumb at Bruce then he lowered it as he added, "They're with Peps."

"Hey, J, can you tell those guys to get up here?" Tony continued.

"_They are on their way sir."_

* * *

"_Miss Potts, the others are requesting you bring Miss Tano and Mr. Kenobi up."_

"Thanks Jarvis. We'll be right up." Pepper said with a smile as she led Obi-Wan and Ahsoka over to the lift.

"What is that voice? That Jarvis guy?" Ahsoka asked, looking around with a frown.

"_I am an AI that Sir invented. I run this tower, his other house and his suits." _Jarvis spoke up, "_JARVIS stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. Sir is not the best at naming his AI's." _He sounded a bit annoyed at the last part.

After a short while, the elevator came to a stop and opened up into a small walkway, that led into a large room with glass windows that would have shown the view had it not been dark outside.

There were several people in the room of which Ahsoka only recognized Tony and Bruce.

Everyone was looking at her, making Ahsoka shift uncomfortably. She hated it when people stared.

A blond man by the wall walked up closer to them. He was wearing a simple white shirt with a brown jacket over top and brown pants but he held himself as a solider. In fact, all except Tony, Pepper and Bruce did.

"I'm Captain Steve Rodgers." He introduced himself, and then motioned to the rest of the people in the room, "Those two are Agents Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, and that's Thor, our local god."

"I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan took a step forward, "And this is Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka looked at everyone before looking closer at Thor, hearing him called a 'god'. What was it with that word lately? It seemed to be following her around.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Obi-Wan said, his lips quirking slightly.

"Yeah." Ahsoka nodded her head.

Romanoff looked at Pepper, "I'll go tell Director Fury that they are here, and SHIELD can call of the search." she said, glancing at everyone.

"What's Sheild?" Ahsoka asked, tilting her head in slight confusion.

"A nosy organization that never minds it's own business." Came Tonys quick reply.

Everyone seemed to ignore him as Romanoff gave Ahsoka a proper answer (though she had taken in Starks comment. The more she knew about this 'Sheild' the better.)

"It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. We keep an eye out for threats on our planet."

Obi-Wan nodded his head, a small frown on his face. Then Thor spoke up, having been quiet during the introductions.

"I too and not from this realm, so I welcome you heartily." The man said, with a great grin.

"Oh? What planet are you from?" Obi-Wan asked with a tilt of his head, as Romanoff got off her seat and exited the room.

"I am Prince of Asgard." Thor said, his grin still wide.

"Asgard?" Ahsoka asked, looking at him closer, hmm, his clothes did look the same style as Loki's, "So… would you know Loki?"

That quieted the room down and everyone stared at Ahsoka, though she could tell that it wasn't because of her looks this time. She sent a confused look to Obi-Wan who was looking slightly uncertain, and that confused Ahsoka more. Obi-Wan was never uncertain.

"Loki? As is God of Mischief and Lies, who tried to take over the Earth last year and was defeated and last we knew was locked in a cell in Shakespeare central?" Stark spoke up, glancing at Thor with the last comment.

Ahsoka blinked, feeling the hostility in the room rise, except from Thor who was feeling a whole lot of different emotions.

"Um… I don't know… he never mentioned any of that stuff." Ahsoka said, her voice hesitant and unsure.

Thor looked at Ahsoka, and the teen could see the strongest emotion that Thor was feeling in his eyes. _Hope._

"You know where my brother is?" He asked softly.

"Hold on here Point Break. Isn't Reindeer Games locked safely away in Asgard?" Stark asked, sitting up straighter and looking at Thor with a furrowed brow.

"My brother managed to escape." Thor said, sounding a bit meek at having to say that.

"When was this?" Barton asked, and Ahsoka almost fell over from the amount of hostility emanating from the man.

Thor was quiet for a moment before he slowly admitted, "Not long after we took him to Asgard."

"That – was – a – year – ago!" Barton said, his teeth grounding, "You didn't think it was _important _enough to mention your evil little brother escaped?"

"Loki is not evil!"

"Yeah? Tell that to the people that died because of him! Tell that to the city of Manhattan after his army attacked! Tell that to Coulson! Oh, wait, you can't!"

Thor didn't seem to have a response for that.

"Calm down, Barton." Rodgers said, shooting a look at the man who responded with a defiant glare.

It was at that point that Romanoff returned to the room. She had her mouth open to speak but after seeing Barton in his angered state, she frowned, "What'd I miss?"

* * *

**There you guys go. Review if you will? c:**


	12. Chapter 12

**koryandrs: Yup. They're here! C: And I know, but from Ahsoka and Obi-Wan's point of view, it's Jarvis because they didn't know. c:**

**AVP5: eheheheheehe. You'll find out in later chapters c: Thanks for the review!**

**Idiotic-Rebel: Hmmm, just a guess here, but... did you love it? c; Haha. I'm glad you found it funny! Phew, I was worried that the advice Loki gave Dooku wasn't very good, because I kept tweaking it and changing it around a bit, so I'm happy it's good! For the time line, probably in Season 5 of Clone wars, so not long before Episode 3, and a year and a bit after Avengers. (The whole Long Long Time Ago bit doesn't really apply here ^^ c: ) **

* * *

"Loki, Nat! Loki escaped from Asgard a year ago, and our _team-mate_ neglected to tell us!" Barton said to the read-head that entered the room.

A wave of shock and anger flowed out of the woman, though she was good enough not to let the emotions show, "Oh." She frowned.

Barton turned to look at Ahsoka, an angry fire in his eyes, "Where is he?" he spat, "You've had him for a year, so has he tried to rule your planet yet?"

Obi-Wan frowned as he watched. Barton had a weapon in his hands that he must've picked up off the ground. It was a bow, and Obi-Wan could see a quiver with arrows hanging off of his shoulder.

Ahsoka didn't seem intimidated by the mans glare, which Obi-Wan knew she wouldn't be. She had faced off many others that were more intimidating than this man.

"We haven't had Loki for a year." Ahsoka said, keeping her voice cool, "Only a bit over a month, and when he first arrived, he was in no condition to try and rule our planet. We have other people trying for that as it is. Anyway, Loki was asleep for a month."

It was at that point that Obi-Wan decided to step in. He knew more information on the matter than Ahsoka and it would help for Loki's case. Plus it would help if he got some information too.

"Loki fell into our temple from a strange light. At that time my former student and Ahsoka's current Master, Anakin Skywalker, was there. Loki fell through and was unconscious, and he had not come alone. With him was this grey alien creature, called a Chitauri."

Barton huffed, "Loki went back to his army. Figures." The man said, the words barley not a growl.

Obi-Wan looked at Barton, "Please do not interrupt." He said, his voice pleasant, "As I was saying, the Chitauri was awake, unlike Loki, and it at that point raised its weapon to kill Loki."

"What?" Stark interrupted, frowning, "That doesn't make any sense."

"I agree. Why would one of Loki's soldiers try to kill Loki. That doesn't add up." Banner added, looking at Obi-Wan with a small frown.

"The Chitauri soldier didn't manage to harm my brother?" Thor asked, his voice sounding almost pained.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "At that point, Anakin attracted its attention before it harmed Loki any more. My former Padawan fought it, but he didn't kill it. Loki had managed to wake up and kill it with a Sceptre he had with him. He managed to stay awake long enough to tell what his name was before he fell unconscious again."

Start frowned, "A mutiny maybe? The Chitauri turning against Loki?" he guessed.

"Stark, let the man finish." Rogers said, making Obi-Wan send him a small smile.

"That was when I arrived with two other Jedi Masters. Anakin told us what had happened, and we took Loki to the Halls of Healing." Obi-Wan frowned at that point, "What we discovered… wasn't good."

"Ok. Question." Stark spoke up, ignoring the glare that Rodgers was sending him, "What's a Jedi and what's a Padawan?

"_Tony!"_

"What did you discover with my brother?"

Obi-Wan's sighed as he replied to Stark, "Jedi are peacekeepers of our galaxy. My Rank is a Jedi Master. Ahsoka is a Jedi Padawan, a student." He said and then took a breath before answering Thor, "We discovered that he was severely malnourished, and had many injuries. Almost all his ribs were broken, and the ones that weren't were bruised. His skin was mottled with bruises and various wounds that were just starting to heal."

Thor's eyes were wide, "But – but – he should've healed! A year is more than enough time for an Asgardian to recover from the wounds he sustained!"

"He didn't sustain them here." Obi-Wan told Thor, "Now, I have no idea of what went on here, but the Loki that we know, he had been tortured, for a long amount of time. I'd say, almost a year, and there were also signs of before that too."

"Wait, so Loki escaped from Asgard and then was tortured?" Barton asked, raising an eyebrow. Obi-Wan got the feeling that he didn't believe a word of this.

"Loksi didn't escape." Ahsoka stated, looking at Barton with cool eyes, "He was kidnapped, and tortured."

"So how'd he managed to get with you?"

"Well, if I was held in captivity for almost a year, I think I'd come up with an escape plan. Wouldn't you?" Ahsoka replied dryly.

"After a month in a Force Induced healing coma, Loki awoke. He told us his name and that he told us what had happened to him, and he also told us that he managed to get enough… magic… to teleport to a room on the Chitauri ship that held some artifacts. He found a sphere that transported him to our galaxy."

This time the voice that cut him off wasn't Stark, but the AI JARVIS, "_Sir, Director Fury has arrived_."

Stark looked annoyed but sighed, "Let him up, Jar."

"_Right away, Sir_."

Obi-Wan looked behind him where he expected the mentioned Director to come eventually, wondering if the man really looked like Mace as much as Loki had claimed. But since he wasn't here yet, Obi-Wan continued with the story.

"After a healer had checked Loki out, and deemed him well enough to leave. Which in itself is strange. He shouldn't have been healed yet, but I am guessing that Asgardians have a faster healing rate." At Thor's nod, Obi-Wan continued, "Anakin offered to have Loki room with him and Ahsoka, and he was given permission to do so."

"And Reindeer Games went with it?"

"Yes, he did." Obi-Wan said, and glanced at Ahsoka, "And did it go well, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka nodded her head, "Yup. We ate take-away and chatted. Well, Loki didn't do much chatting… or eating… but he didn't try to 'rule us' or anything." She said with a roll of her eyes, "Though, he did have a nightmare that night. I don't know what it was about, but in the morning he was fine. Then I had to go to classes, and was called out when Skyguy had to go on a mission. Without me." Ahsoka said, grumbling the last bit.

"Stark! What's going on about aliens in your tower?!" came a yelling, familiar voice from behind the two Jedi.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan turned to see a man storming down the hallway, and Obi-Wan had to admit… the resemblance was uncanny. If it wasn't for the eye patch and the facial hair, then Obi-Wan would have no trouble believing that this was his old friend.

"M-master Windu?" Ahsoka spoke up, blinking and sounding confused.

Fury looked at Ahsoka with a raised eyebrow and then shook his head with annoyance and looked over top of Ahsoka to where the Avengers were placed.

"Anyone care to tell me _what is going on here?"_

* * *

"_Skywalker - Loki – missin - so - wan Tano - enobi - rn to the templ - ediately." _

Anakin hit the communicator with his fist hard, but when nothing happened, he scowled at it. They were on the ship that they had left in, and the message that Master Windu had sent them was distorted, thanks to a solar storm.

Which said solar storm was stopping them from taking off and contacting the temple, which was very annoying. Something was up, and Anakin didn't know what. All he got from the message was, what he assumed, was that Loki was missing.

That he knew, anyway.

And something had happened with Ahsoka and he had to get back to the temple. His mind was whirring with what could possible had happened. He knew Ahsoka had a knack for getting into trouble, even when she was supposed to be staying in and studying.

He turned his seat to look at Loki who was sitting in the co-pilots seat with his eyes shut, almost as if he was sleeping, but Anakin could tell he was awake. Was the man injured? Anakin could've yelled at himself for being to careless. Loki had been hit by lightning. Of course he was injured!

"Loki. Are you alright?"

Loki opened his eyes, and looked at Anakin and Anakin could see the tiredness in his eyes, but Loki did his best to cover it.

"I am fine, Skywalker." He said, "I am healing from the… lightning, amongst other things."

"Other things?" Anakin asked, looking at Loki concerned.

It was bad enough the Loki was lightningfied, but what other injuries had he gotten? Did Grievous get him?

Loki sighed, and shifted in his seat, "I am not fully recovered from when I appeared in your temple." He said, reluctance in his voice at telling Anakin this, "I am physically healed, but my Magic is not at full ability as I have been using it almost constantly to heal. I used a lot of it today, teleporting and making the illusions."

Loki sighed, frustration hissing in his voice, "Normally I would be fine after that amount of Magic. But with my defeat by the Avengers, captured by the Chitauri, landing in your temple and healing for a month, my abilities are not as they should."

"Jeeze, Loki. You should've said something." Anakin said shaking his head.

Loki gave a sour laugh, "What exactly should I have said? That I am weak?" Loki's mouth twisted into a disgusted look, "Fine then. I am weak. I was weak from the start, and am weak now. I was too weak to destroy Jotunhiem, too weak to destroy my brother, to weak to prove to my father that I was something good. I was too weak to win Midgard. I was too weak to evade capture of the Chitauri and Thanos. I am too weak to fully heal." Loki said, his words sounding bitter as they left his mouth.

Anakin looked at Loki, his eyebrows raised in surprise. He didn't know what half of what he had said meant, but he knew that they meant something. And what Anakin could tell, they didn't mean a lot of good things. Where had all that come from anyway?

When Anakin met Loki's eyes, Anakin was struck by the emotion in his expression. Loki managed to keep his face blank of it, but his eyes were a dead give away of the pain he was feeling, and Anakin knew it wasn't physical pain.

"Loki… that's not what I meant." Anakin said, running a hand through his hair, "I have no idea what you're going through, but… recovering from something isn't anything to be ashamed of. Sure, it's annoying, but it's a part of life." Anakin paused for a second, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Loki regarded Anakin for a moment, as if debating with himself if he should… but in the end, Loki shook his head.

"No. I am not that pathetic that I need to explain my emotions to a mortal."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "Alright. I'll let that 'mortal' comment slide…" he said, looking at Loki with an annoyed expression, "Though, I want to ask you a few questions, about what you did back in the droid base."

Loki just looked at Anakin, not objecting nor was he agreeing so Anakin just decided to ask anyway.

"You made clones of yourself. How'd ya do that? Other than Magic." Anakin said, adding the last bit as he could tell that Loki's answer was going to be that one word.

Loki paused as he thought, "They were illusions. I used my Magic to create simple doppelgangers of myself to fool my enemy. A rather useful trick, though I've been told it is not honourable."

Anakin shrugged, "Honourable or not, its way more than a trick and I agree, very useful. Can you make them… solid? And can they fight?"

Loki shut his eyes again as he started answering Anakin's question, "It is possible to make them solid, but takes more concentration and magic than normal. No… I can't use them to fight, to lure yes, but not fight. The solid ones are more for picking up an item that I cannot acquire myself." He answered with his eyes still shut.

"Alright…" Anakin nodded his head, "And what about what you said to Dooku? When he offered you to join him-" But Anakin was cut off as another voice entered the ship.

"_Skywalker. Do you read?"_

Windu's voice came clearly out of the com, which told Anakin that the solar storm was over. While annoyed that it had interrupted their conversation, at least he could work out what was going on with Ahsoka.

"Skywalker here." Anakin responded, "There was a solar storm. What's going on with Ahsoka?"

"_Your Padawan, your former Master and your new roommate are all missing."_

Anakin stared at the Com with wide eyes, as he jammed his hand down on the voice button again, annoyed that no visual was coming through, "Woah. Hang on. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan are missing?" Anakin asked.

"_Yes. And Loki."_

"Loki's here with me." Anakin quickly informed him, "But Snips isn't. Neither is Obi-Wan… what happened to them?"

"_What – why is Loki with you?"_

"He snuck aboard. Master Windu, do you know what happened to my Padawan?" Anakin asked, forcing his voice to sound as respectful as possible, something he was having a bit of trouble doing.

"_No. I don't. I thought Loki had done something with them, but since he's with you he couldn't have."_

Loki snorted, "Thank you for the vote of confidence." He muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Right. I'm on my way back now, Master Windu. The mission was a success."

"_I'll hear from you soon, Skywalker. And I expect a full debriefing when you get back."_

Then the communication ended, leaving Anakin and Loki in silence.

* * *

**Well, there you guys go! I hope you liked it. :D**** How about you guys drop a review for me, hey? My birthday is tomorrow and I'd really appreciate a review from you all! :D  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**AVP5: I do plan on that happening! But not yet, not in this book. c: Thanks for the review!**

**Idiotic-Rebel: Hehe, thanks! You got the review up on my birthday c:. I wanted to wait until your birthday to post this chapter, so Happy Birthday! But uh sorry if it's late. :D I want to do Revenge of the Sith, and I want Loki to interfere but it depends on how the sequel works out that I'm currently writing. But I'm going to try and do it! :D I vhill, dahling! ;)**

* * *

"Hey Nick. Meet Ahsoka and Obi-Wan." Stark said, gesturing to the two people those names belonged to, "Two aliens that have been harboring a criminal on their planet."

Ahsoka glared at Stark, before returning her attention to the Windu look-a-like. She gathered his name was Nick Fury, and force did he look like Master Windu!

"Loki has done no crimes in our galaxy." Obi-Wan said, looking directly at Stark, "And because of the circumstances surrounding his arrival in our temple, Loki is under Jedi protection."

That got quite a response from the participants of the room. Barton was outraged, and so was Romanoff even though she hid it better. Banner seemed concerned and was looking away from everyone, but Ahsoka wasn't sure why. Stark was angry, and the Captain was annoyed. But Thor was the one who stuck up out of the crowd.

"Loki is to go to Asgard! Face the justice of his crimes."

Ahsoka sent a glare to the blond man with a big hammer, "Oh, because that worked out so wonderful last time! From what I've heard, he was taken from right under your nose!"

"QUIET!"

All eyes turned to Fury, who was watching them with a narrowed eye. He looked straight at Rodgers, "Captain, explain to me what is going on."

"Sir." Rodgers started, "These two aliens saved Miss. Potts from a… mugging. Obi-Wan was shot, so Miss. Potts brought them here." He said, thankful that everyone was silent, "We discovered that Loki has escaped from Asgard and is currently in their galaxy, under their protection."

Fury turned, looking at Obi-Wan. The Jedi wasn't fazed by the intimidating stare the man was trying to give to him, he was used to the look from Mace.

"Will you peacefully turn Loki over to us?" he asked, "Or will we have to take him?"

Obi-Wan looked at Fury with a cool look, "You have not heard the fully story from your captain. Perhaps if you let him finish his story on what we have already told him and the other occupants of the room, then you will understand why Loki is under Jedi protection."

Fury looked to Rodgers, who started talking again, "They said that they've had Loki for a bit over a month, sir, and when he arrived he was almost killed by a Chitauri soldier. And when they got him to a medical station, he showed signs of…" the man paused before he managed to start talking again, "…torture." He finished the sentence with a disgusted look on his face, "And they said that when Loki woke up, he told them that the Chitauri got him from his cell in Asgard and tortured him… until he managed to escape."

Fury narrowed his eye again, before returning his gaze to Obi-Wan, who was watching patiently.

"I do not know what crimes Loki has committed here-" Obi-Wan was cut off Fury, who was getting rather angry.

"Then let me enlighten you. Loki came here with intentions to start a war. He took over the minds of many of my best men, including Agent Barton." Fury said, making Barton stiffen, "He destroyed one of our bases and took a very powerful artifact called a Tesseract, and with that object he opened a portal that brought an army to our planet, and they killed countless civilians. We only managed to stop the army with Stark flying a nuke through the portal and it blowing just as Romanoff closed it. Loki had intentions to rule our planet, through fear and intimidation." Fury said, not stopping there, "And here, Loki is known as the God of Lies, mischief and manipulation, so forgive me if I don't believe Loki's story of being held against his will and being tortured. It's more than likely a sympathy pull."

"And he threw me out a window." Stark inputted, but everyone ignored him.

Obi-Wan's pursed his lips, "Men may lie, but x-rays don't. Loki _was _tortured, and was asleep for a month because of it before he could tell us anything." Obi-Wan said, "And I _know_ what torture looks like, and Loki bares all the signs of it." Obi-Wan tried to be careful with his words, now that he knew what Loki had done here, he had to watch what he said. Though he now had some questions to ask Loki next time he saw him.

"Maybe Loki wasn't forced into doing that?" Ahsoka spoke up, her eye-marks creased in thought, remembering the dream she had just the other night. Tesseract, Fury had said. That word was mentioned in her dream. '_If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevasse where I can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for that so sweet as_ _pain. _

Obi-Wan nodded his head at Ahsoka slowly, "Yes. He mentioned that his torture was because he failed to take Midgard."

"Oh, so you're trying to justify his actions here? He killed people here, but I guess you aliens don't care about that." Barton spoke up, glaring at Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

The man then turned around, and walked through a door into another room. The red haired agent got to her feet and sighed, following after him.

Ahsoka sent a look to Obi-Wan and then glanced at where the two agents went. Obi-Wan gave a small nod, making Ahsoka smile a fraction before following after them. No one tried to stop her as their eyes were on Obi-Wan and Fury.

"I am now aware that Loki has committed terrible crimes here, but don't you feel that he has paid for them?" Obi-Wan asked, "I know what it's like to be tortured for a long time." Obi-Wan said, shaking his head, "Don't you think that his unending pain would've been thousand times worse than anything else?"

Fury looked at Obi-Wan, and so was everyone else.

"Sir… If what he says is true… then maybe Loki has paid for his crimes."

Everyone turned to stare at Rodgers, who didn't back down.

"I don't think we have a right to force more punishment onto him, than what he's already gotten. What would the point of it be anyway? He would just hate us more."

Obi-Wan sent a small smile to the Captain. It seemed that there was one person in the room that would be willing to give Loki a chance.

* * *

Ahsoka followed Romanoff and Barton into a small kitchen area. Barton was clearly very angry, and Ahsoka felt she knew why. Fury had said it before, that Loki had somehow taken control of his mind. Ahsoka knew that was the whole reason for his hate.

When she entered the room, she was greeted with one sent of cold eyes, and another set of glaring ones.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be out there defending a murderer some more?" Barton asked Ahsoka, his voice gruff.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "I know what you're going through." She said, leaning on the bench.

"Like hell you do." Barton spat, "Have you ever had someone enter your head and play around with your mind? Make you do things you wouldn't do? Make you betray the people you trust?" Barton asked, his glare never leaving Ahsoka's face.

Ahsoka didn't look away as he had expected her to, she just looked at him keeping eye contact as she answered, "Yes." She said, her voice hard.

Since her eyes never left his face, she didn't miss the flash of surprise that crossed his features.

"Sure." He said, his voice gruff in a tone saying that he didn't believe what she said.

"Clint… she's telling the truth." Romanoff said, making Ahsoka look at the red-head who was studying Ahsoka closely.

Ahsoka sighed, and rubbed the back of her neck, "Last year, me, my master Anakin and Obi-Wan were sent on a mission. Something happened and we woke up on this planet. There were three people there, called the Father, the Son and the Daughter." Ahsoka sighed, looking down sadly, "They were Force Weilders, and very different to the Jedi. They could shape shift, teleport… I thought Loki was one of them actually, they have similar powers. The Son was the Dark Side and the Daughter was the Light Side."

At their slightly confused feelings, Ahsoka quickly interrupted her story for an explanation, "There's this thing called the Force. It's where a Jedi gets their powers from. We use the Light Side, for good. The Sith, our enemies, use the Dark Side and they use their powers for evil." Rather simple version of it, but what could you do.

Since they seemed to understand that, Ahsoka continued with her tale, "The Father kept the balance between the two of them. But when we were there, the Son saw it as an advantage to spread the Dark Side. He… kidnapped me as an attempt to lure Anakin to join him." Ahsoka took a breath, "Anakin is very powerful… he has a prophecy about him… so the Son wanted Anakin's power. So to try and do that… the Son… did something to me. He played with my head and corrupted me… pulled me to the Dark Side… made me betray the person who's most like family to me. I gave the Son the weapon he used to try and kill the Father, but the Daughter jumped in the way… so she was killed. I think that drove the Son further to the dark side." Ahsoka shook her head, "The Son… he killed me. But the Daughter used her last moments to bring me back to the light and life."

She looked at the two agents who had looks of surprise on their faces, "Obi-Wan and Anakin think I don't remember it… and I didn't. Not straight away, anyway. But it came back… the feelings I felt. The anger… the twisted thoughts I had about the people I consider family. When I attacked Anakin… trying to get him to kill me so he'd join the dark side, but at the same time I was trying to kill him…" Ahsoka shut her eyes, "I remember everything."

Words echoed through Ahsoka's mind, repeating the scathing words she had spoken to Anakin with, "_Always with the criticism, Master! Never really believing in me… trusting me!" "Don't call me that! I __**hate**__ it when you call me that!"_

She opened them up again, "And I don't hate the Son for it."

Barton looked at her, seeming to try and swallow the surprise, "How can you not hate that… Son for what he did to you? He made you turn on your friends and try to kill them! Loki did the same thing to me."

"It's hard to explain. When I realised what had happened, I was angry." Ahsoka said softly, "I learned to let it go over time."

Barton shook his head and looked away, "I'm not 'letting it go'! He crossed me and hasn't paid for it." Clint snapped, "I don't buy all that stuff about torture."

"The hate you're feeling is not healthy!" Ahsoka said, trying to get him to look at her again, "I can feel the emotion flowing off you like water. The hate you feel can lead you down a dark path that you _don't _want to go. You don't have to forgive Loki," Ahsoka said with a frown, "not yet. But maybe you should try forgiving yourself."

Barton snapped his head to look at her, "What do you mean by that?" his voice was strangely tense, and his eyes filled with fire.

"I didn't forgive the Son straight away, and I still don't forgive him a tiny bit, but I don't hate him. But before I could let go of my own feelings of him, I had to realize something. That I felt guilty of what I did under his influence. I felt that I might've been able to stop myself at anytime, but didn't. And I hated myself for it." Ahsoka frowned, "And like the millionth meditation I had on the matter, I realised that I couldn't have controlled what I had done… and that I can't change the past, only the future. I learned to forgive myself for what I did, and only after that could I forgive the Son."

"I - don't blame myself."

Ahsoka raised an eyemark at him, "I went through denial too." She said, looking at him with a small smile, "But anyway, I can't force you to forgive anyone. Just think about what I said."

And with that last word, Ahsoka left the kitchen to join Obi-Wan again.

* * *

A blast rocked the ship, knocking the three occupants about. Anakin gritted his teeth and gave a hard yank on the controls, making the ship loop upside down, coming behind their attackers. Anakin didn't know who was attacking them, or how. One second they were in Hyperspace and the next they were under fire!

Rex was in the gunning station, and aimed the blasters at the ships that were attacking them and shot.

Loki was in the co-pilots seat still, since he had no experience in flying a ship or fighting with one, but he was muttering under his breath. Anakin couldn't understand what Loki was saying, but he hoped it was something that would help, but then again… Loki did say his magic was almost drained.

"Ef sási heimskr bana-sar drepas us til sási dauðr reiði, ek vilja drepas sik með minn eiga hqnds!"

But Anakin didn't have the time, nor concentration to work out what Loki was saying, and he wasn't sure he wanted to anyway.

Anakin jolted the steering stick to the side, narrowly dodging a blast by just a fraction. He narrowed his eyes and steered the ship straight up, their attackers following them, and then jeered right.

A white planet came into view, so Anakin pressed the steering stick down hard, flying towards the planet at full speed. The ship rocked at bit as they passed into the atmosphere, and Anakin cruised the ship over snowy mountains.

A blast his the ship, rocking it again, but as it rocked the ship, the wing hit a tall mountain, which made the ship spiral off course.

"Kriff!" Anakin swore, as he struggled to get the ship under control, "Loki, Rex. Get a hold of something! We're going down!" he shouted.

He only had a second to react before the ship crashed into the snowy ground, leaving trail of the ship behind it.

* * *

**Here you are! Hope you like! Oh, for my birthday, my brother made me this: www DOT youtube DOT com/watch?v=UuW6-9IOZyo go check it out! :D**

**What Loki said under his breath, is very loosely translated to: If this foolish mortal kills us in this death trap, I will kill him with my own hands!**

**BUT it could be wrong :/ I had trouble finding a converter!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**In this chapter is a new character. She's not exactly an OC as she appears in the Marvel Comics and Norse Mythology and my version of her is kinda... more like Norse but with my own twist. c: And this is where things get a bit AUer than normal. c:  
**

**AVP5: Of course he'll call it 'crash landing' xD I'm glad you liked what I did with Ahsoka. I was thinking about it and I realised that Ahsoka and Hawkeye have that in common C: Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Idiotic-Rebel: Yay! I hope you enjoyed your birthday! :D Yes, Steve is the only sensible one xD poor man having to deal with the avengers all the time c: Hehe, I laughed when I wrote it too, (after all the trouble trying to find out how to write it c: ) and yes, very interesting for a frost giant on a snow planet... but not just any snow planet. :) And that's good about Varian, I was worried he might get killed! :o**

* * *

_Loki rubbed his head as he slowly sat up. He groaned as he looked around. Where was he now? Last thing he knew was Anakin crashing his ship…_

_With a blink and a better look, Loki could've screamed. Of course! Of course! Loki was going to kill Anakin for this! Loki growled under his breath as he looked around the dreary decor of Helheim._

_The doors opened up in front of him and a young woman entered the room. She was beautiful, with sparkling black hair that fell in waves to her waist._

_Loki's anger faded away when he saw her, and sent her a rare, sincere smile that reached his eyes._

"_Hela." He said to the woman._

"_Hello father." She replied, giving him a smile of her own._

_Loki took a few steps before he was close enough to her, and then wrapped his arms around her, and shut his eyes._

"_It has been too long." He said softly._

_Loki received a poke in his ribs, so he let go of his daughter. Hela looked at him and rolled her eyes, "And who's fault is that, Father?" she asked, placing her hands onto her hips, "Trying to take over Midgard? Why would you want to do a foolish thing like that?"_

_Loki shrugged, not really having an answer for Hela. The woman sighed and shook her head, "You're lucky I'm here. I was trying to deal with the damage you did. I brought back the Son of Coul, you know. The one who shot you with that Destroyer weapon? I sent him back to the realm of the living so that they wouldn't hate you as much." She sighed and shook her head, "The others that died… were harder. I could only return their life if the damage that slayed them wasn't too bad."_

_Loki looked at Hela with wide eyes, and his mouth slightly agape, "You did that for me?"_

_Hela poked him in the ribs again, "Of course, father." She sighed._

"_Thank you." He said, looking at her. On one hand, he felt he should be mad at her, but on the other hand she was looking out for him. A bit of a role reversal, but...  
_

_Loki looked at his daughter with adoration clear in his eyes. He paused, before asking the question he was wondering ever since he woke up here._

"_Am I dead?" he inquired._

_Hela looked at him, a small smile on her face as she shook her head, "Near death, but not dead yet. Your two friends are alive, too, and are trying to get you to wake up." She said, her eyes getting a far away look in them as she stared to a part of the wall just past Loki's shoulder._

_She returned her gaze to Loki, "Father, I am going to do something between us. Kind of like a link, which will help you with your magic issue."_

_Loki raised an eyebrow at his daughter, silently telling her to continue._

"_I can't help renew your magic, that's not my area. But I can let you use my magic. I'll form a link between us so that you can use it without difficulty. And just know, that if you try to do anything I don't approve of I can stop my magic from doing it. Got it?"_

_Loki frowned but nodded his head._

_Hela smiled at him, "The link will also do other things, but I can't go into that now, for the ones who shot you and your companions down, are hunting you."_

"_Thank you Hela. For everything."_

_Hela sent a grin at her father, "Of course, Father! Now shoo! I don't want to see you here again, unless you're visiting and not dying!" she told him, waving a finger at him._

_Loki sent her a wry smile, "No promises." He said, and then shut his eyes, feeling the realm of the living pull him towards it._

* * *

When Anakin quickly came too, he assessed the damage. He was fine, just a bit bruised and sore, but nothing that wouldn't heal. He could sense that Rex was alright, but it was Loki Anakin was worried about.

The self proclaimed god had his head sitting on the controls of the ship, and Anakin winced, seeing blood on his head.

"Loki?" Anakin said, yanking the safety belt off of himself and slowly walking to the unconscious man.

Loki didn't respond, and Anakin could feel in the force that Loki's life force was slowly going away. Anakin grounded his teeth together. No. Loki was not going to die on him!

"Loki! Wake up!" Anakin hissed, placing his hand on the gods shoulder and giving it a small shake.

Nothing.

At that point, Rex entered the cockpit, his helmet placed under his arm. He frowned as he walked over to Anakin and Loki.

"General. Is everything alright?" he asked, looking at the unconscious man with concern.

Anakin shook his head, "Help me get him onto a flat surface." He said, lifting Loki's head off of the controls, as Rex grabbed Loki's waist.

Together they lifted Loki up, and gently laid him on the floor of the ship. Anakin took a glove off his hand, and felt Loki's forehead and frowned, "He's freezing." Anakin said, putting the glove back on with a frown, and then glanced at Rex, "Do we have a Thermo blanket?"

Rex nodded his head and moved over to a section of the ship and opened a compartment in the wall up, and took out a silver sided blanket and gave it to Anakin. Anakin placed the blanket on top of Loki, and sighed.

"C'mon Loki… wake up!" he muttered.

Anakin glanced at Rex, "Do you know where we are?" he asked.

Rex shook his head, "No, sir. All I can determine is that this planet is snowy and icy."

Anakin frowned, but before he could answer, he jumped back in surprise as Loki shot up and looking around. The now awake god looked around before frowning.

"Here again." He said, his voice sounding slightly unhappy.

Anakin stared at the man who seemed to be fully recovered from almost dying. Anakin blinked a few times before he managed to speak, "Are – are you ok?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Loki nodded his head, and pushed the Thermo Blanket off of him.

"I am fine." He said, getting to his feet and placing a hand on the wound on the side of his head. When he took his hand away, the wound was gone, no trace of it there.

Anakin raised his eyebrows, "I thought you said your magic was drained?"

Loki nodded his head, "I did. My daughter is lending me some of hers for the time being." he said, making Anakin's eyebrows raise higher.

"_Daughter? _You have a kid?" Anakin asked, surprised.

"And she's lending you her magic?" Rex added, confused.

Loki turned to face them and gave an annoyed nod of his head, "Yes. Her name is Hela Lokidottir, and she is the Goddess of Helhiem, which is where my mental self just was talking to her." He said, annoyance tinging his voice, "She also told me that the ones that made us crash, are currently hunting after us."

Anakin frowned and moved to his feet, "Well, the ship can't take off. The wing's smashed." He frowned.

"Sir. Sensors are picking up two ships heading this way." Rex said, looking to a screen that was flickering, "But they're also picking up some kind of settlement a short walk away… they might have a ship we can use."

Anakin nodded his head, "It's settled then. We'll walk to that settlement and get off this ice planet."

Loki stopped moving, seeming to be frozen on the spot and his eyes were wide. He swallowed hard before opening his mouth, "Ice planet?" he asked, his voice straight and devoid of emotion.

Anakin looked at Loki quizzically but nodded his head, "Yeah." He said, "Some snow and ice planet. You OK?"

Loki nodded his head, but it looked to be forced.

"I will be fine. Let us just off this planet." He said, his voice tense.

Anakin nodded his head with a frown, "Alright." He paused, and turned to Rex, "Do you have any cold gear?"

Rex paused, looking in thought, "I think we have some in the cargo hold."

Anakin nodded his head, "Right. Lets get a move on." He said, reaching down and grabbing the blanket and walking out of the cockpit, with Rex following close behind, and Loki trailing back a bit.

* * *

Fury and Obi-Wan still seemed to be in a stare down. Obi-Wan showed no sigh of backing down, and neither did Fury. In the end, Fury narrowed an eye, "Fine, but if Loki is under Jedi protection, whatever the hell a Jedi is, then you have to be responsible for whatever he does." Fury warned, "But, if Loki comes here and causes trouble then we have every right to take him and lock him up."

Obi-Wan nodded his head, "I find those terms acceptable." He said.

Fury nodded his head, "Now, I should warn you. We welcome you to our planet, but if you do anything with hostile intent, we will bring you down."

Obi-Wan nodded his head, "Do not worry, Director Fury. I am a Jedi, and we are peace keepers and have no intention to start a war with you or your people."

"Yeah, we already got one of those anyway." Ahsoka said, walking up beside Obi-Wan, having gotten back from talking with Agents Barton and Romanoff.

The captain looked at Ahsoka with surprise, "What do you mean with that?"

"Our galaxy is split with a war that's been going for almost three years now. We're fighting for the Republic, and the other side are the Separatists." Ahsoka briefly explained, "It's a mess. The Separatists are being led by a man called Count Dooku, and he's a Sith, the enemy of the Jedi." Ahsoka said, her eyemarks furrowed.

"Who's winning?" Stark spoke up.

Ahsoka gave a light smirk, "We are." She said, and then frowned as she added, "I think." she paused and then looked at Fury. She placed her hands on her hips and then glanced at Obi-Wan.

"That's just freaky." She said to the older Jedi.

Obi-Wan smiled in response, "Yes. It is rather."

Fury looked between the two of them, "What?" he demanded.

Ahsoka cracked a smile, "You have an uncanny resemblance to someone we know. Jedi Master Mace Windu. Force, you could probably pass for him… if it wasn't for the eye patch and beard."

"It explains Loki's distrust to Mace, anyway." Obi-Wan commented.

Ahsoka smiled, "Oh, what I would give to see Director Fury and Master Windu in the same room!" she said with a light giggle.

Stark grinned, his eyes alight in amusement, "So this Window guy looks exactly like Nicky, except for the eye patch? Oh man, I'd love to see that!"

"I know you would, Stark." Fury rolled his eyes, "And if you'll excuse me, I have to go do paperwork on those two." Fury said, motioning at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, just as Romanoff entered the room again.

Strangely without Barton.

"I'll walk you out, Director." Romanoff said, walking over to him and walked beside him and they left the room.

Stark jumped to his feet, "Well, that was exciting. Who's up for some food. I'm starved." He commented and then looked around, "Chinese, anyone?"

No one said anything.

"Yes? No? Ah, I'll go with yes. Chinese it is! Jarvis, order us all some Chinese take out. The good kind."

"_Already done, sir_." Came the returning voice.

"Great! I'll go see where Legolas got to." Stark said and then walked into the room Barton was last in.

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rodgers, Banner and Thor were the only ones left in the room. Banner walked up to Obi-Wan.

"We should check that bandage." He said, with Obi-Wan nodding his head.

He glanced at Ahsoka who shrugged in return, telling him that she'd be fine here alone. Well, alone with Thor and Rodgers.

So Obi-Wan and Banner left the room. Ahsoka walked over to a chair and sat down on it. The Togruta looked up at Thor who was watching her, curiously.

"You defended Loki even after learning of what had transpired here." Thor started, "Why?"

Ahsoka looked at him and tilted her head, "Because… the Loki you guys tell me about is not the one we know."

Thor's face changed with confusion, so Ahsoka tried her best to explain.

"A Jedi can do many things. We can have visions of a possible future, we can heal faster than normal, we can sense when danger is near and we can sense someone's intention and emotions." She said, smiling softly.

"That sounds like it'd be useful." Rodgers remarked.

Ahsoka sent him a smile, "It is, though sometimes it's annoying and we can't always use it whenever we wanted. It's not like a switch we can just turn on." She replied, "Emotions are the easiest thing to sense, because most people don't know how to protect them. Sure, they can hide them from showing on their face, but not from being sensed." She explained, looking back at Thor, "I sensed fear from your brother. Fear, anger, tiredness… it was almost as if he had given up."

Ahsoka shook her head, sadly, "I didn't know your brother for long Thor, and when I did know him, he didn't speak much… but what I read of him? He just wanted to find somewhere where he belonged."

Thor drooped a bit at that, and Ahsoka could feel regret from him.

"Loki didn't have a good childhood." Thor said, "But I never realised it. I was the favored child, the eldest of two. When Loki and I got caught doing things we should not have, I always got off and he got the most trouble, even though they were my ideas." Thor's smile turned into a fond one, "We never got caught when doing his ideas." He said, before going sad again, "Loki was never the greatest in the battling ring, but he was skilled with magic. A trait that the women learn and the men don't care for. He learned such wonderful things that helped us greatly when our quests failed, which they often did." Thor chuckled, "Loki saved our lives more times than I can count. But – he never got the recognition he deserved for it. He told me that his entire childhood he was in my shadow. And I… never knew!" Thor sounded heartbroken.

Ahsoka got up from her seat and walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm, trying to be comforting.

"I don't know what he was like before, but I can tell he's changed from the baddie that they've been telling us about." She said, "Don't loose hope yet."

* * *

Count Dooku knelt in front a holographic projection. The projection was looking at Dooku coolly.

"_I foresaw this. That was why I sent you and your cyborg to Geonosis to begin with. Tell me, Tyranus, what did you discover about this Loki?"_

Dooku looked up at his master, "That he was once swayed by power, and could be a powerful ally if he were to again."

A sinister smile grew on Sidious's face, _"Good… good." _He said, "_Now tell me… your escape from the base before it blew up?"_

Dooku nodded his head, "Yes. This small sphere dropped out of no where and then there was a bright light, and the General and I were back here." He paused, to look at the sphere that sat on a table, "Do you know what it is?"

"_Of course I know what it is." _Sidious snapped, "_Now, you are to take a battalion of droids with you to the planet that the device will send you to. Attack and take control of the planet."_

Dooku's mind was whirling. What planet was this?

"It will be done, My Master."

"_Good." _And with that, the hologram faded out.

Dooku looked at the spot where it once was as he took in all that Sidious told him, which granted wasn't much. He stood to his feet, and flicked his cape out from behind him as he walked out the room.

There was much to prepare for.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa.**

**What is Sidious planning? What is Dooku going to do? How are Loki, Anakin and Rex going to go on this snow ice planet? How are Ahsoka and Obi-Wan going to go with the Avengers? **

**Oh, and if there's anything you want to see done with the Jedi and Avengers? Review and tell me and I might be able to add it to the next few chapters or the sequel! (you can add Anakin in too, but it'll be in the sequel)**

**So review please guys? I love reading them! And WOO we have 31 reviews on only 13 chapters, not counting this one! :D**

**And in case you guys can't tell, I always use smileys. :3**

**And if you want to see the face claim I have for Hela, check my profile out. It's there, under face claims. ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**AVP5: Yes, they will be, won't they! :D thanks for the review!**

**johncorn: The meeting of Fury and Windu will happen, but it's not in this book. But it will happen, don't worry :D And as for your other suggestion... wait and see muhahaha.**

**koryandrs: I'm glad you do! They are rather a lot alike in some ways. Thanks for your reviews!**

**transformice907: Here you go! Here's your update! :D Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Ahsoka looked around the bedroom that she had been given for the night. Since it was late, and they had no way on betting back home yet, Stark had offered them to stay in his tower. Just as long as they don't break it, to quote what Stark had said.

The other 'Avengers' had rooms in the tower; actually as far as Ahsoka knew… they had a floor each. Which was kinda awesome. Ahsoka was sure that she and Obi-Wan had a floor to their own too.

Obi-Wans bedroom was opposite hers, and last she knew, he was either asleep or meditating.

But Ahsoka wasn't tired, well... she was since didn't get much sleep the night before and had a tiring day, but, still, she wasn't sleepy. She was restless. She wanted to get back to her galaxy but she didn't know how.

_I've gotta get rid of some of this restlessness or I'll never go to sleep. _Ahsoka said to herself with a sigh.

She looked up at the ceiling, "Jarvis?" she spoke.

"_Yes, Miss. Tano_?" the AI responded.

Ahsoka smiled, "I was wondering if there was some kind of open space where I can burn off some energy or something?" she asked.

"_There is a training room a few levels down. Agent Romanoff is currently there. Would you like to join her?"_

Ahsoka smiled and nodded her head and walked out of the bedroom. She walked down the hallway, careful not to make any noise to disturb Obi-Wan and then into the Lift.

She felt the lift start to move down of its own accord, Jarvis controlling it Ahsoka guessed, and in a short time later, the lift came to a stop and the doors opened.

"_Here you are, Miss Tano_." JARVIS said as Ahsoka walked into the wide open room.

"Thanks!"

She could hear some loud noises, like the one that the blasters made of the muggers, and Ahsoka decided to follow it. Jarvis said Romanoff was here, so she'd probably be the one using the Blaster.

Ahsoka was right in her assumption. Romanoff was shooting one of the blasters at paper training dummies, that were moving. And even though they were moving, Ahsoka could see that they were all critical shots.

"You're good." Ahsoka commented, making Romanoff lower the blaster and glance at Ahsoka.

"Thanks." The red headed woman replied.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Ahsoka pointed over her shoulder.

"I'm just going to practice a bit. You don't mind?" she asked.

Romanoff shook her head, "No, I don't mind. Go ahead." She said, and then smiled at her.

Ahsoka smiled in return and then walked a short distance away from Romanoff. Ahsoka unclipped one of her two lightsabers off of her belt and activated the green blade. She slowly started going through some movements, practicing the Kata's that she knew. She was so focused on them, that it wasn't until she got up to the one she was still learning and stumbled on a mistake that she realised that Romanoff was watching her with interest.

Abandoning the Kata in the middle, for the life of her she couldn't remember the next part and she blamed that on her tiredness, Ahsoka looked at Romanoff with a raised eyemark.

"You're good." Romanoff said, with a small smile.

"Thanks." Ahsoka said in return.

"What were you doing, and what are they?" Romanoff asked, indicating to Ahsoka's active lightsaber, and the one on her belt still, "Kenobi has one too, I noticed."

Ahsoka nodded her head and looked at the green blade in her hand, "I was practicing my Kata's." she briefly explained and then moved onto the second part of the question, "These are lightsabers. The weapon of a Jedi."

She sent a grin at Natasha, "There are very few things a lightsaber can't cut through, and they're very dangerous for someone who's not trained."

"Why do you have two and Kenobi only has one?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "Every Jedi has training on how to wield two. When I reached that training, I just decided to keep two and fight with both. Master Kenobi prefers one, and so does my Master."

Romanoff frowned, "When you say 'Master' what do you mean by that? You're not a slave, are you?"

Ahsoka shook her head quickly, "No. Jedi don't have slaves, only the uncivilized parts of the galaxy deal with slavery." She said, "When I say Master, it's more like Mentor. Anakin is my Mentor." She said with a fond smile, "And with the other Masters, that's their rank. The lowest rank is Youngling, before you get a Master. When you get a Master, you become a Padawan, which is my Rank. When you finish your training, your master will recommend you for the trials. And if you pass the trials, you become a Knight. That's Anakin's Rank. After you're a Knight for a long while, the council will decide if you're ready to become a Master." Ahsoka explained, moving her hands as she talked, "When you're a Master, you can get voted onto the Jedi Council. Master Kenobi is on the council."

Romanoff nodded her head, "Sounds interesting. Can anyone become a Jedi?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "No. Only those with a high enough Midichlorian count, and you have to be discovered when you're young. If you're too old, then it's unlikely that you'll be trained. There's only one Jedi that I know of that was admitted even though he was too old."

"Who?"

Ahsoka smiled, "Anakin. He was nine when he joined the Jedi."

Romanoff raised her eyebrows, "Nine is too old?"

Ahsoka nodded her head, "Yes. I was three when I was taken to the Jedi." She said, with a shrug.

Then Ahsoka gave a large yawn, quickly covering her mouth. She looked at Natasha sheepishly, "I should go get some rest."

Romanoff smiled at Ahsoka, "We'll have to spar tomorrow." She suggested.

Ahsoka nodded her head as she clipped her lightsaber back onto her belt, "I'd like that." She said and then started to make her way back to the bedroom that Stark had given her.

* * *

The three figures hiked through the snow. Two of them were wearing large coats, but the third was just wearing his normal clothes. Loki didn't shiver as a cold breeze blew over him, and he was looking at the sky. He didn't even seem to feel the cold. Anakin and Rex on the other hand did.

Loki had explained to them when they were getting the coats, that he didn't feel the cold. He had said that it had something to do with Asgard, which it did, in a twisted sort of way.

Loki sighed, glaring at the snowy ground. Of course they had to crash on a cold snow planet, and of course they had something after them, which they still didn't know what! And of course they had to be attacked in the void-travel or Hyperspace as they called it. So of course they had to land in this wretched realm.

Oh, this was going _wonderful._

"The settlement is just a few more clicks that way." Rex said, pointing in the direction he was talking about.

Loki frowned, wondering in the… people in the settlement would even help them, or just kill them on the spot. He winced and stopped moving as his magic wards alerted him of nine presences following them.

Because, yes. Crashing in a vessel like that on a planet like this would attract attention.

"Loki?" Anakin and Rex had stopped walking too to look at Loki.

Anakin was looking around, so Loki presumed he had sensed they were being followed too. Loki shook his head and muttered quietly, "Do not let them touch you." He warned, making Anakin frown.

"Where are we?" He asked, his voice also low.

"Whoever attacked us in your Hyperspace somehow managed to send us out of your Realm and into another…" Loki paused as five figures walked up to the three, their ice blue skin and blood red eyes watching, "Jotunhiem."

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHA, I bet you weren't expecting that! 'Cause honestly, I changed this chapter and the following a bunch after I finished writing the whole book. :D So, review? ANd don't forget to let me know what you'd like the Avengers and Jedi to get up to together! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**AVP5: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. c:  
**

**johncorn: And they're just going to get worse for him D: poor loki c:  
**

**koryandrs: I would love to see a Marvel Star Wars comic! Unlikley but still awesome!  
**

**Jess Marylin: Thank you!  
**

* * *

Ahsoka looked up from the plate of food that she had been given. Apparently when Stark had discovered that 'bacon' didn't exist in her galaxy, he called the chefs to all make them the best Bacon and Egg breakfast ever, and Ahsoka had to admit, it was way better than some breakfast she has had in the past. After they finished breakfast, Ahsoka was planning on having a spar with Natasha, and the other Avengers. Obi-Wan was interested in sparring with them too, but his shoulder was still restricted.

But when Rodgers burst into the dining room, full clad in his Captain America outfit and a shield attached to his arm, and everyone looked at him. Ahsoka had a feeling her plan wasn't going to happen.

"Robots attacking Central Park." He told them, "Suit up everyone."

Barton and Natasha were already in their outfits, and Ahsoka had to wonder if they ever wore anything else, and so was Thor. Stark looked up and quickly finished off the rest of his breakfast and wiped his face on his sleeve.

"Point Break and I will meet you guys there." Stark said, watching as Thor made his way to the window and he stood up to go in a different room.

Banner looked at Rodgers, "Will the, ah, other guy… be needed?"

Ahsoka looked at Banner curiously. Who was the other guy? That sounded rather interesting… she though Banner was just the team doctor.

Rodgers shook his head, "I don't think so. These guys look easy, but come in case." He said, making Banner nod his head, and make his way after Barton and Natasha who had left to somewhere.

That left Ahsoka and Obi-Wan left, neither members of the Avengers and one sporting an injury.

"We'll come, and see if we can help." Obi-Wan said, placing his clean plate onto a rack.

Ahsoka nodded her head and finished off the last of her meal and placed her plate on top of Obi-Wans. Rodgers looked at them and nodded their head.

"Fine, but Obi-Wan, you should stay back with Banner. You're still injured." He told him.

Obi-Wan nodded his head, and then slid of his seat. Ahsoka got off of hers too and followed Rodgers as he led them through the level of the tower they were on, into a large open room. The wall opened up to show a view of the city. In the middle of the room was a sleek black shuttle thing.

The three quickly filed onto it, sitting down on the seats next to Banner. Barton was in the pilots seat, and Natasha next to him. The large rear door started shutting, and Barton started flying the shuttle out of the hanger door.

While the shuttle flew to their destination, Rodgers held his hand to Obi-Wan and on it was a black device.

"It's an ear piece… thing." Rodgers said to him, "Sit it in your ear and you'll be in contact with the rest of us."

The blond man looked at Ahsoka with an apologetic look, "I don't have one for you, sorry. We… uh… weren't sure how you'd go with one… considering…" Rodgers face was red with embarrassment as he motioned to the side of his head, and Ahsoka knew he was talking about her Montreals and Lekku.

"It's alright. I can contact directly with Obi-Wan through this, and he can relay any information to you guys." Ahsoka said, motioning to the comlink that was clipped onto her arm band.

Rodgers nodded his head, clearly relieved that he hadn't insulted Ahsoka in any way. She sent him a quick smile.

"What are those things?" Natasha said, attracting Ahsoka's attention.

She stood up from her seat and walked to the doorway between the cockpit and the rest of them. Ahsoka gasped when she saw what the robots were that were attacking the park.

"Battle droids?!" she exclaimed, and then turned to look at Obi-Wan who was frowning.

"Who know these things?" Natasha asked, glancing back at them.

Ahsoka nodded her head, "The other side of the war use them to fight with." She said, and walked over to the back door, Rodgers following her wearing some kind of parachute.

Rodgers pressed a button on a section of the wall, making the back open up. Ahsoka slowly walked out on the ramp, and then glanced at the Captain.

"We'll land somewhere and then come and help!" Natasha yelled to them over the sound of the wind.

Ahsoka held her hand up, her thumb and pointer finger meeting to make an 'O' shape. He readied herself to jump when the Captain put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you want a parachute?"

Ahsoka grinned at him and shook her head, and then leaped off of the ramp, falling towards the ground. About mid fall, Ahsoka started slowing her descent down, and then she landed on the grass.

She looked up, seeing various battle droids look at her with her sudden appearance and before they could realize just what was going on, she activated both lightsabers and sliced their heads clean off.

"Ah! Jedi!" a droid shouted from a short distance away, seeing what Ahsoka had done.

She ran, and leaped over the top of the droid and when she landed behind it, she sliced it in half. A small smile played on her features as she looked around. She could see Thor on the ground, bashing the droids with his hammer and somehow using his hammer to deflect the blaster bolts aimed at him.

Ahsoka looked at him with interest when she saw him through his hammer and a row of Super Battle Droids, knocking them out of commission, and then it returning to him hand. Interesting. Maybe magic is just a term for the force here?

Ahsoka quickly ducked some blaster fire, and then brought her lightsabers around to cut the Super Battle Droids in front of her into pieces, and then spun around and stabbed her lightsaber into another.

A metal red and gold thing landed next to Ahsoka, but when the face of it lifted up, Ahsoka was surprised to see Stark in it. He held his hands up aiming at Super Battle Droids, and normal battle droids, and blasting them.

"Nice armor." Ahsoka said, sending a grin towards the man.

He responded with a grin, "Nice glowy swords."

Ahsoka gave a chuckle, deflecting a red blaster bolt from hitting her chest. She spun around to face behind her when she heard a familiar sound. She narrowed her eyes at the two destroyer droids that just rolled up, their shield generators active.

Stark turned to see what she was looking at, and then shot his hand out the energy from his palm flying towards the droids before Ahsoka could tell him not too.

The energy bounced off the shields just as the droids started firing. Ahsoka leaped in front of Stark, deflecting the bolts from hitting the man. Ahsoka wasn't sure what Starks armour could take.

"Stark, when their shield goes down, shoot 'em." Ahsoka said to him, hearing a click as Starks mask went back up.

Ahsoka thrust both her hands out at the droids, sending them rolling backwards and the shields deactivating as they rolled. Before they could stop rolling, Stark flew up in the air above Ahsoka and shot two blasts out of his hands at the droids, which blew up as the blast hit them.

Movement caught out the corner of her eye, making her go for a better look. She saw Natasha shooting at droids, which was sadly not having that great of an impact and she was about to get over run by the super battle droids.

Ahsoka started running and then leapt in the air, landing behind some of the droids. She stabbed her lightsabers into two droids and used the force to push some of the others away from Natasha.

The red head looked at Ahsoka and sent her a quick smile, before reloading her projectile blasters and shooting them into the chest of a normal droid. It took about four shots before the droids fell to the ground.

Something whizzed over Ahsoka's head and hit a super battle droid that was aiming at the two females. A quick glance told her it was an arrow, but it didn't do more than wedge itself into the droids metal plating. But then it started beeping and blew up, knocking the droid out of commission.

A short distance away, Ahsoka saw Captain Rodgers fighting some droids with his shield, and he seemed to do fine on his own. Everyone else seemed to be dealing with the droids just fine, so Ahsoka stayed near Natasha so she wouldn't get overrun again.

But it appeared that she needn't have bothered with that, because the droids suddenly stopped firing, having pulled their weapons up as if waiting for orders.

Then it hit Ahsoka, her eyes widening as she cursed herself for not thinking of it before. She quickly scanned around, her blue eyes taking in every detail.

"Ahsoka?" Natasha asked, walking up to the girl her blasters still in her hands, "What's wrong?"

Ahsoka didn't answer her straight away, instead she brought her right arm up to her mouth, the lightsaber blade deactivated but the other still was active, and spoke into it.

"Master Kenobi." She said, still looking around, "Dooku's here."

There was silence on Obi-Wan's, making Ahsoka's heart beat at a million miles an hour. Why wasn't he responding?

"_I know." _His response came, making Ahsoka breath out, "_He's standing right in front of me."_

Ahsoka sucked her breath back in. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't be worried. Obi-Wan can match Dooku, (except for when he cheats and even then) but this time… Obi-Wan was injured and wouldn't be able to defend herself properly.

"Are you alright?" Ahsoka spoke back into the device. There was no response, "Master Kenobi?" still no response, "Obi-Wan?!"

Ahsoka looked up, seeing that the other Avengers had made their way to her and Natasha and were looking confused. Many droid parts littered the grass, but there were still many active and awaiting orders.

"What's going on?" Captain Rodgers asked.

"Why have the metal warriors stopped?" Thor inquired.

"Yeah, I was just having fun!" Tony joked through the mask.

Barton jumped down from his high spot in a tree and frowned as he walked over to them. Ahsoka looked at him, "Where'd you land that shuttle?" she asked.

"The Quinjet?" he asked, ignoring the mutters of Starks 'the Starkjet' "It's over there." He said, pointing over to behind Natasha.

Ahsoka made a move to start running towards it, when someone grabbed her shoulder to stop her from doing so. She turned to glare at Rodgers.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"Ugh!" She muttered, "Count Dooku, the leader of the Separatists and a Sith Lord was the one who brought this battalion of droids here. And he is currently in your Quinjet with Master Kenobi and Dr. Banner." She said in a breath.

Rodgers removed his arm from Ahsoka's shoulder, and the girl flashed him a quick, 'thank you' smile and started running to where the Quinjet was. Unfortunately, she didn't get far before something landed directly in front of her, knocking her off her feet.

Before she could get to her feet again, a white metal hand reached out and grabbed her throat and lifted her up, so her feet were dangling above the ground. She reached up, trying to pry his hand from around her throat.

"I was wondering why Skywalker didn't have his brat with him." General Grievous spoke to Ahsoka, "Now I know."

And then he flung Ahsoka back at the Avengers, where she crashed into Barton and Rodgers. She winced, rubbing her throat as she watched Grievous picked her lightsabers up that she dropped and clipped them next to a bunch of other lightsabers.

"Who's this ugly?" Stark commented.

Ahsoka got to her feet, with the help of Rodgers, and glanced at Stark before looking back at Grievous.

"Meet General Grievous." She said, her voice slightly raspy, making her massage it some more.

Three figures started walking out next to Grievous. Count Dooku was behind Banner and Obi-Wan, making the two walk towards them. Ahsoka noted, not very happily, that Obi-Wans lightsaber was in Dooku's hand.

"Are you alright, Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan called out to the girl.

Ahsoka nodded her head, still massaging her throat lightly.

Dooku looked at the group of Avengers, (who Ahsoka noted all had eyes on Banner, and were looking slightly worried)

"Greetings. I am Count Dooku, and your planet is now under Separatist control." The elderly looking man said, a small smirk playing on his face.

* * *

"You have no business here, Asgardians." The Frost Giant at the front spoke, his arm forming into its ice weapon.

The other Jotuns that had surrounded them did the same, their red eyes watching Loki, Anakin and Rex warily. Loki kept the frown of his face as he looked up at the one who was clearly in charge.

"I apologize. Our ship crashed, we had no intention to land here otherwise." Loki responded, but it appeared that the Frost Giant didn't really believe them.

"You have no need for a ship! You have your gatekeeper, and Bifrost!" he sneered, and Loki frowned at the statement, "It is no secret that your Bifrost was finally fixed, your kind have been galloping all across the realms."

The Frost Giant raised its ice sword hand up and glared menacingly at Loki, "And per treaty, your kind are not allowed back here since you murdered our king, Odinson."

Loki swallowed, but smiled at the Frost Giant. He had hoped that he wouldn't have been recognized but he knew that would have been unlikely. He heard Anakin shift slightly behind him.

"Who is the king now?" Loki asked with a tilt of his head. He couldn't help but wonder if Laufey had other Children…

The Frost giant snarled its reply, "I am! I am Helblindi, King Laufey's eldest son."

Well that answered that question. He had a brother here, and by the sound of it he also had another brother. Possibly more.

Anakin moved up next to Loki and spoke quietly, "Loki. Care to explain?" he asked.

Loki shook his head, "Not really." He responded with a sigh.

Anakin sent him a glare at his not helpful answer, but before any of them could speak again, there was a large explosion, sending ice and snow showering over them all. Loki dropped to the ground and looked up.

_The ones who shot you and your companions down, are hunting you._

The words his daughter said echoed through his mind as he saw the familiar looking vessels descended from the sky, firing upon the ground.

Loki's eyes shot to Anakin, who had his lightsaber hilt held in his hand and had taken cover behind some icicle rock formation. Rex had his twin blasters and was behind a different formation, looking up at the ships.

Two of the frost giants had been hit by the explosion and were either dead or knocked out. Helblindi and three frost giants were watching the sky before Helblindi turned to Loki, anger in his eyes, "What is this, Odinson!"

"Don't call me that." Loki reacted before he could stop himself. Curse it! Then he looked to the sky again, some creatures jumping from the ships and land in the snow near them, and started firing instantly.

Loki's sceptre appeared in his hand, ducking from some weapon fire. Anakin's lightsaber sounded from off to the side, and Rex had also started shooting some of them. Helblindi and the other Jotuns were felling some of the creatures with their ice.

"Loki!" Anakin shouted over the fighting sound, "Are these what I think they are?!"

Loki didn't vocally respond, just nodded his head. He didn't know how they discovered him, or how they had forced Anakin's ship out of Hyperspace. He just knew what they were. Chitauri.

How had they found him?

With a glance to his side, Anakin and Rex were felling the Chitauri, Anakin's bright blue blade cutting through them as if they were nothing. Helblindi and his giants were destroying the Chitauri as well.

A wry smirk appeared on Loki's face. Fighting along side Frost Giants. If you had said that he would be doing that before Thor's coronation, then he would have shook his head, thinking you were mad.

Jumping to his feet, Loki swung his sceptre above his head, before spinning it around and shoving the sharp front of it into the chest of a Chitauri. He spun around and flung a throwing knife summoned to his hand at another.

He ducked the energy weapon fire and then teleported to behind a group of Chitauri. He flung out a knife for each of them in their backs, before teleporting to next to Anakin and Rex, positioned low on the ground.

"These things are pests!" Anakin stated, holding his hand out and grabbing a bunch of the Chitauri by the throat by an unseen force and then flinging them off the edge off a cliff.

Loki nodded his head, and then flung his sceptre out in front of him, the golden weapon impaling three Chitauri before it vanished and appeared back in Loki's hand.

'_**You cannot run forever, worm.'**_

Loki fell to his knees, shaking his head, pushing the voice out. No. No! He wouldn't have bothered to come here himself! _No_!

Steeling himself, Loki stood back up, his hand tighter on his sceptre. He glanced around and saw Anakin holding a hand on his head, and Rex still firing. Helblindi had lost a few of his frost giants, and several Chitauri were sneaking up behind him, and all reading their weapons.

Loki didn't really know why he did it. He didn't view Helblindi as a brother, or even an ally, but he teleported to the Chitauri and stabbed one with his sceptre, and flung knives into the others necks. Helblindi looked back at him, surprise in his eyes.

Loki vanished and appeared back to where Anakin and Rex were. Anakin was deflecting the energy blasts from some of the Chitauri. Anakin glanced at Loki, "Lokes, we're out numbered." Anakin said to him, and glanced up at the sky, "And more of these guys are coming. We need to get out of here."

"Agreed." Loki said, almost instantly. The menacing voice was still echoing in his head.

He glanced at Helblindi and his remaining three Frost Giants.

"Is he your brother?"

Loki snapped his eyes to Anakin, a frown strong on his face, "Why would you say that?" he asked, curiosity tinging his voice before quickly bouncing up and flinging two knives at two different Chitauri.

"Well, his dad was Laufey. You said your dad was Laufey. You said you killed your dad. He said you killed his dad. There isn't much of a resemblance, and you're a different race, but coincidences like that rarely ever happen."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Your smarter than I gave you credit for." He stated with a smirk, making Anakin frown.

"You know how to give a backhanded compliment." The Jedi muttered with a roll of his eyes but then shook it off, "Anyway, you got an idea how to get out of here?"

Loki was silent as he thought. He did have a small idea…

He straightened up and looked around. The Chitauri were mainly coming from the one direction, so he faced that direction. Loki bent down, his palms touched the icey snow ground. He hands started to turn blue, but he ignored it. The ice where the Chitauri were reaching cracked, making the insect like aliens halt.

The crack grew larger and the blue travelled up Loki's arms. The ground rumbled, making some of the Chitauri at the front fall into the Lokimade chasm.

The hole grew larger and larger as the blue crept up on Loki's neck and the bottom of his face.

More Chitauri fell, but the ones at the back started to get the picture of what was going on and they started to back up.

But Loki wasn't having that. Another large crack formed behind them, a few fell in before they could stop.

The blue had reaches the top of his face, but he kept his now red eyes focused on the Chitauri. As some fell to their deaths, Loki couldn't help but feel the satisfaction that flowed through him.  
They had tortured him with heat, let's see how they like the cold.

"Loki!"

The shout drew Loki out of his inner feelings. He blinked when he realized that all the Chitauri he had surrounded with the cracks were gone, having all fell in.

But that wasn't the end of it. There was another ship coming down, a larger one, and one he well and truly knew.

He stood up and looked at the inbound ship, then glanced at Helblindi, "My advice is for you to run, and hide your people. Do not confront him or you will die." He said, his voice sounding more calm than he felt.

(He didn't realize that Helblindi and the other Jotuns were staring at him or that he was still blue)

Then he grabbed Anakin and Rex's shoulders, their puffy coats icing at his touch and then the three of them were gone.

* * *

**And there it is! Hope you enjoy!**** Reviews? c:  
**

**I'm doing Nanowrimo this month so if updates are sparse, that's why. c: My username on the site is Mayaiai if you want to check out what I'm doing or buddy me. c:**


	17. Chapter 17

**AVP5: That would be the smartest thing, yes. But when have those two ever shown to be smart like that? xD Thank you!  
**

** koryandrs: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter. c:  
**

**Jess Marylin: Yup. They are, and they may just xD Thanks for the review! **

**Idiotic-Rebel: Clever clogs xD It's ok. How was your stay on Dagobah? I've heard, 'A nice place to visit, it is.' (have you seen Lego Yoda Chronicles? c: ) Also, yup that was Thanos. c: Yeah, I'm doing it. I've done it two years before and won both times. It's not that hard if your manage your time good enough - and is a fast typer xD Thanks for your review(s) and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**There's a cameo in this chapter c: **

* * *

Ahsoka still massaged her throat as Captain Rodgers stared down at Dooku, his head held high and his shield covering his chest.

"That's not going to end very well for you." Steve said, his voice serious.

Dooku just smirked in response, "I've been watching you fight, and I must say it was rather interesting. But now I now what you have to offer, and I must say, I'm not terribly worried."

"Um – yeah, Ducky?" Stark spoke through his red and gold mask, "You don't know squat about what we can do."

Ahsoka smiled at the mocking nickname, and Dooku raising an eyebrow at him. Dooku shook his head, "I would introduce ourselves, but it appears you already know our names. May I have yours?"

"Spangles there is Captain America, those two master assassins are Hawkeye and Black Widow. Muscles here is Thor, and I'm the awesome Iron Man." Stark said, indicating to each person, "And you got our good doctor over there. Speaking of which, you good doctor?"

Banner nodded his head, breathing slowly.

Iron Man nodded his head, "And we make up the Avengers. We're Earths mightiest heroes, and all that stuff."

Dooku's lips quirked upwards, and Ahsoka had a bad feeling when she saw that. Dooku pushed his finger tips out at the group. As soon as they saw the electricity, Rodgers covered the group with his shield, except Stark, who let himself get him by it.

"Bad move, Ducky!" Stark said, and then out stretched his hands, the energy blasts shooting out of them, aimed at Dooku.

But instead of hitting Dooku, Grievous intervened and used a lightsaber to give the energy blast a new destination, and Ahsoka noted with a flash of anger that he was using one of hers.

But he wasn't for long, as the energy charge was stronger than what Grievous was expecting and knocked the green lightsaber from his hand. Ahsoka stretched her hand out, and used the force to pull it back to her hands. It flew to her hand with ease, and she smiled as she held the smooth metal.

"Neat." Stark remarked.

Ahsoka smiled and stretched her other hand out, and her shoto lightsaber came flying from where it was clipped on Grievous's belt. She activated both blades in a fighting position.

Dooku looked at them and raised one eyebrow. He aimed his hand towards Banner and Obi-Wan.

"You don't want to do that." Rodgers said, a hard note to his voice.

Dooku looked at them, "Give me a reason not to."

"Well, if ya don't want to be smashed into the ground. That's always a good reason." Stark piped up, his voice was also hard.

Dooku just raised his eyebrow and then shot the lightning out of his fingers at Banner and Obi-Wan. The doctor gave a cry of pain, which only fueled Ahsoka's anger. Why were the Avengers letting him do that? Obi-Wan had also fallen to the ground, writhing in pain, but doing it silently.

Ahsoka noted that everyone had taken a step backwards and at first she was confused and angry, why were they letting Dooku lightningfy one of their own and Obi-Wan? But then realised that something was wrong. Dooku cut off the lightning and was watching Banner with surprise. Ahsoka couldn't blame him. Banner was changing, growing, and... becoming green?

Very quickly there was a green monster there instead of Banner. The green thing roared at Dooku and made a move to grab him, but luckily for Dooku he managed to move out of the way. Obi-Wan seemed to recover, slowly from the lightning. He managed to move out of the way of the angry green monster.

"Fascinating." The Sith said, raising both eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's our giant green rage monster, also known as the Hulk. You don't want to cross him… oh wait, you have!" Stark said, and then shot up in the sky and aimed two blasts at Grievous, who was looking at the Hulk in shock. And since he was looking at the green guy, he didn't see them coming.

Grievous growled when he regained his balance after being shot at. He activated two lightsabers, a blue one and a green one, and then lunged to attack the Avengers. Ahsoka darted forwards so that Grievous's lightsabers hit hers instead of the Avenger he had been aiming for.

He applied pressure to Ahsoka's lightsabers, making the girl slide under it. Grievous used his other two arms to collect two more lightsabers. Ahsoka gathered as much strength as she could and pushed his lightsabers off of her, and then thrust her hand out in a force push.

Grievous only skidded backwards a short distance, having dug his feet into the ground. He lunged at Ahsoka again, who dodged his first blade and deflected his other. She jumped over top of him, and fixed her grip on her lightsabers.

With a quick look at her surroundings, Ahsoka saw that the battle droids had started attacking again, which would explain why none of the Avengers were trying to help her with Grievous. Thor was near Natasha, giving her a hand if she needed it. Barton had gotten back to his spot in a tree and was shooting super battle droids with explosive arrows. Stark was luring Droidika's into rolling and then destroying them, and Rodgers was helping.

Obi-Wan was using the force to destroy droids, by shoving them into buildings and other objects and she saw that Dooku was having trouble dealing with the Hulk.

But back with her own battle, Grievous had decided to take Ahsoka's momentarily distraction to his advantage and attacked, not giving Ahsoka any time to react. Which was why she was surprised when she only felt the lightsaber graze her arm, because as painful as it was, she was expecting much worse.

But not the one to look a gift tauntaun in the mouth, Ahsoka readied her lightsabers, trying to ignore the burn on her arm. When she looked at Grievous, she was surprised to see that he had patches of a white substance on him, and some person wearing blue and red was swinging around from it.

"Oh, look. The Spiderkid's turned up." Stark said, flying over to Ahsoka and glanced at her burn, "You good?"

Ahsoka nodded her head, watching as this 'Spiderkid' shot his sticky white stuff from his wrists at Grievous again. But this time the General grabbed the white stuff and swung it and flung the still connected person flying at Ahsoka and Stark.

Stark flew up in the air and started shooting his palm energy blasts at Grievous, who deflected them some more. Ahsoka helped the red and blue fully covered man to his feet, who glanced at Stark, "It's Spiderman, Stark." He corrected.

Spiderman then glanced at Ahsoka, "So, where're you from?"

"Another galaxy." Ahsoka said, wincing as she moved her arm that was burned.

"Here, this'll help." Spiderman said, and then sprayed some of that white stuff onto her burn.

It did help. It seemed to act like some kind of wet bandage, and covered her wound nicely.

"Thanks." Ahsoka smiled at him, "I'm Ahsoka Tano, and a bit busy."

The Spiderman nodded his head at her, and then spun around and shot a ball of that white stuff at a few droids that were coming up behind them.

* * *

This was not going as well as expected, Dooku thought bitterly as he flung random items at the green monster, Hulk, hadn't that annoying man in droids armor said? But it wasn't enough.

The Hulk roared as it swatted away a tree branch as if it were a fly. Dooku needed a new plan. He risked a glance to see Grievous having trouble with Skywalkers Padawan and the metal man, and now a new comer? This was not easy as his master had made it out to be.

Dooku ducked behind a large building, and pressed a button on his comlink, "Release the rest of our forces over the entire planet." He ordered.

"_Roger roger!"_

Good. Now these Avengers would be distracted while he worked on the plan better. Honestly, what had his master been thinking? This was a _terrible _plan!

He quickly stepped out of his hiding spot and aimed a strong force push at the green beast. It did little but distract him. But that was what Dooku had wanted. He quickly walked across the park, and then pressed his comlink again.

"General, we have to come up with a new plan." He spoke into it.

Someone landed down in front of him. It was the blond man with the strange hammer. Wasn't his name something ridiculous like Thaw or something?

"You will not escape." The man warned.

Dooku raised an eyebrow, "You can't stop me." He said in a manner one normally used for discussing the weather.

Then Dooku shot his fingers out at Thor, sending the lightning at the man. But much to his surprise, the man wasn't effected by the sparking electricity. The blue lightning seemed to travel through the man to his hammer that was sparking.

Thor held his hammer out and the lightning flung back at Dooku, who barely had time to activate his lightsaber to deflect it. The force pushed him back as it hit his lightsaber.

"I must say, this is not what I was expecting when I was sent to this planet." Dooku said, quickly recovering.

"You have but two choices. Come quietly with us and surrender your forces, or leave this realm never to return."

Dooku rolled his eyes, "I prefer the third choice, where I momentarily leave this planet while my forces spread you and your _Avengers _thin until I come back with a stronger army and utterly destroy you."

Dooku reached into his pocket and pulled out the small sphere device, and held it in his palm. Dooku pushed his hand out at Thor, taking the man by surprise and pushed him backwards.

Then with Grievous close enough and no one else, Dooku released the sphere in his hand and the light flashed, making the two Separatists and the ball disappear.

* * *

Anakin groaned, reaching his hand to his face and rubbing it as he slowly sat up. Was it him, or was it cold in here? And seeing as he was wearing some warm coats it was strange.

Then he got a better look around, and was surprised to see that they were no longer on the icy world. He didn't recognize this place at all, and it was quite dreary. All black and no natural light. Seemed like the place that Dooku would live in.

Rex was on the ground next to him, and was just starting to stir. He seemed to be fine, so Anakin looked around for Loki. He saw Loki sitting on his knees on the ground, looking at his hands, which were blue.

"Loki?" Anakin said in an inquiring voice.

Loki didn't respond, making Anakin frown. He looked at Rex who was rubbing his head and looked around. Anakin tilted his head in a 'you ok?' way, and Rex nodded his head.

"Loki?" Anakin tried again, and the god sighed before looking at Anakin with startling red eyes.

Loki quirked an eyebrow and Anakin before looking away. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

Anakin frowned at Loki, "Loki. What just happened?" he asked.

Suddenly two large doors burst open, drawing their attention away from Loki to a young woman with flowing black hair, and a black gown with deep purple designs on it. The woman had soft green eyes, a few shades softer than Loki's, and looked to be in her early twenties.

"Father!" she said, running over to them

A smile fell on Loki's still blue face, unlike the ones Anakin had seen before on his face. This one seemed to be of love. The girl vaulted herself into Loki, and wrapped her arms around his body. Loki seemed a bit startled by this, but he quickly placed his arms around her.

The blue was fading off of his skin, but the girl quickly grabbed his bare hand that still was blue, and then pulled it back when her own skin started to go a shade of blue. She looked at it for a second before shrugging and wrapping her arms around Loki again.

"Father, are you alright?" The woman asked, looking up at Loki's now green eyes.

Loki nodded his head, "Yes, Hela. I am fine."

Anakin cleared his throat behind them, making the father and daughter look to him. Anakin gave a small wave, "Hi. Where are we?"

Hela smiled at Anakin, "You are in Hel." She said, tilting her head slightly.

"What?!" Anakin exclaimed, "Hell? Real Hell?"

Hela laughed, "One L. It's short for Helhiem. You are in my realm, where I deal with the dead."

Anakin blinked and looked at Loki, "You have weird family." He stated with a small smile and then he frowned, "Speaking of which, you turned blue, like those Ice Guys. I thought you were Asgardian? Are you half Ice-guy and half Asgardian?"

Loki sighed and shook his head, "That was my true from as a Frost Giant." Loki said, his voice was bitter and even he couldn't manipulate his voice to sound different.

"Jotun, father." Hela corrected, with a frown.

Loki didn't seem to hear his daughter, as he became rather interested in the floor, "The realm of Jotunhiem, that we were just on, the native species are Frost Giants. They are ferocious and blood thirsty, and I am one of them, a pure blooded Frost Giant, taken to Asgard when I was a baby." Loki said, his eyes shooting up to look at Anakin and Rex, his eyes flaring, "They are monsters, and so am I." he said, anger in his voice.

Anakin raised his hands, a way of saying 'woah hold on there' and shook his head, "Not sorry to say this Loki, but your not a monster. Before today, I've never met those Frost Giants-" "Jotuns!" Hela interrupted, "Fine, Jotuns, but even so, you don't judge a guy on his species, trust me there are some pretty monstrous humans out there. You got some anger issues, but who hasn't. And after what you've been through, I think we can handle you snapping at random times."

Loki just glared at Anakin, as if he wanted the Jedi to call him a monster, as if he wanted Anakin to turn his back on him, before getting to his feet and walking out of the room. Hela shut her eyes in frustration and then waved her hand, and much to Anakin and Rex's surprise, Loki entered the room again.

He looked up in surprise, and then sent a glare at Hela.

"My realm, father." She said, her voice cool.

Hela then swirled around to face the two mortals, "Jotuns are not the monsters that my father believes them, as you saw today. That is just the stories that Asgardians are brought up with." She said, not even bothering to keep the disgust from her voice, "Though they do questionable things, like leaving a baby out to die just because it was smaller."

"_Hela!_" Loki's voice hissed, anger seething in his voice.

"What, father, what?! You may be a full blood Jotun, but you are also of Asgard!" Hela snapped at her father, "I am tired of watching you throw your life away because you discovered you were adopted!"

Loki stood to full height, not bothering to hide his anger, "Hela Lokidottir!" he snarled, "It is my life to throw away, and I am not doing it because I found out I was adopted! All the actions I have done, I have done for a reason!"

"Setting up the Bifrost to destroy Jotunhiem? What was your reason there, father!?"

"Laufey was going to kill the Allfather, and I was king! Was I supposed to stand by and let that action of war go unanswered?!"

"Oh, don't give me that, father! I know you let Laufey in to kill Grandfather just so you could kill him and destroy Jotunhiem!"

"You know nothing! I did that to prove myself!" Loki snapped, "I was the son of Asgards hated enemy, I had to prove myself to Asgard!"

"You let yourself fall into the void!" Hela shouted, "What was your reason there father?! Why don't you enlighten me on why you tried to kill yourself?"

Loki's eyes flashed in rage, his body was shaking with his fury, "I didn't let myself fall – Thor threw me!"

"We both know that's a lie, father!" Hela shouted, "You – let – go!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"So have you lied so much that you believe them? I saw, father! I watched your fight with Uncle. I saw you two get thrown off the Rainbow Bridge. I saw you holding on to Gungir, and Thor holding onto it, and Grandfather holding onto him. I saw your utter sense of betrayal when Odin told you no." Hela didn't hide the flash of disgust on her face with the last four words, "And I saw you just lose it! I saw you let go of the sceptre and fall into the void!"

Hela was full blown screaming at Loki by that point, "I saw you get picked up by that idiot Thanos who has bothered me a million times before trying to get to Lady Death. He cut you from my vision and I sat here worried and in fear for you, as Thanos was not answering any of my attempts to talk. But then I did see you! I saw you when you tried to rule Midgard! I was watching ever since you discovered your heritage – and by the Norns was I shocked to discover that I was half Jotun, but I didn't attempt try to attempt Genocide – and I tried to minimize the damage that happened. So don't you lie to me, father, don't you dare!"

Hela had tears streaming down her face, but they weren't tears of sadness, no, they were tears of anger, "I understand that Odin was a _fool _for keeping your heritage from you, and I understand you reaction from finding out right in the middle of battle with Jotuns and not from your father-"

"He is _not _my father."

"Fine! And not from the _Allfather _until too late. But by the Norns father, did you have to act so foolish!"

"And what did you suppose I did, Hela? Wait until Odin awoke from Odinsleep so he could answer my questions? By then it would've been too late! I wanted to prove to him that I _could_ be king – that I was equal to Thor! But he dismissed me – told me no. And after that, everything just clicked. The way he treated me all my life – that Thor was better than me. He never viewed me as his son!" Loki's voice was starting to waver, "And how could he have? I am a monster, I am the son of a monster. And look at what he did to you – banished you here, your only crime in being my child!"

Hela drooped and shut her eyes, not bothering to wipe her angry tears away.

"I just wish that it had been different."

"I would've done everything the same."

Hela gave a sigh, "That I believe." she said leaning on the wall, her shouting seemed to have tired her.

Loki's shoulders drooped a bit too as he walked over to his daughter. He placed his arms around her and hers around him and they hugged each other.

Anakin glanced at Rex, who look as uncomfortable as he felt. Anakin thought that Loki and Hela must've forgotten that they were there, and after that, Anakin didn't really want to remind the two gods about them.

But it seemed that Anakin didn't have to, as when Loki and Hela withdrew from their hug, they turned and saw the uncomfortable mortals there. Loki shut his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, while Hela gave them a short smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Sorry about that – we haven't seen each other in a while."

"It's – uh – ok…" Anakin said, blinking at the father-daughter duo that had gone from being friendly with each other, to screaming at each other, and then all nice and friendly again.

Force, families were weird.

* * *

**There you are! I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! I love them! Reeviiiewwws!**


End file.
